Seductress
by FuyukoAme
Summary: Hinata Miyu is a world renowned seductress, who works in a host club.When her father remarries, Miyu and her sister, Ema, moves in with their 13 hot, cute and sexy step-brothers. One thing leads to another and Miyu ends up seducing her brothers to fall in love with her. Seducing is Miyu's job, yet why do her new brothers make her feel this way?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting You (part 1)

**EDITED VERSION**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FOR MY CHARACTER. FuyukoAme©2016**

 **This is a Brothers Conflict fan fiction for all those fans out there who love and crave for anime fanfiction stories. This is based on the Brother's Conflict anime and game. I only own Miyu, her mom and my twist in Plot! I would like to thank the makers of the Brothers Conflict game and anime! Enjoy~!**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake! Please comment if you find any and I will edit it as soon as I can! This is my blood, soul and tears so please, all rights reserved for my character and my twist in the plot. I just got the courage to type this out so please respect me and comment/like/follow me if you enjoyed reading it!**

 **Authors Note: I tend to make the brothers OOC as the anime itself did not really express their personalities that well. Plus, I'm making an effort to make the brothers ten times more sexy and Ema ten times more confident and motherly. (XD) PS. Does who read the unedited version…Since Miyu is now older, I've kind of toned down the childish behaviour. Lots of new changes so please read this!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own BROTHERS CONFLICT.**

 _Chapter 1_

 _~"You are the one I love the most"~_

I raced through the dense forest. The velvety moss brushed against my incredibly worn and overused running shoes and sweet untainted air filled my lungs with warm oxygen. The wind engulfs my body with gentle kisses as I ran, trailing its fingers through my long flowing raven locks.

Large brown pillars loomed above me, reaching out to grasp the beautiful green gems that hung at their fingertips. Cracks of light broke through the gems in a gold stream from the heavens.

Humming softly to myself, I strode deeper into the woods, following the familiar path towards my home. I arrived in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. The clearing was filled with wild flowers, giving the air a slight sweet scent to it.

A small cottage with a watermill sat in the middle of the clearing under a huge towering magnificent oak tree beside a small stream seeping and snaking smoothly past rocky obstacles and swirling to just narrowly avoid the tiny quaint cottage. A garden filled with fruits and vegetables sit behind the cottage.

The stream had a light azure blue hint, like the subtle sweep of a painter's brush. Pools of gold coated the surface of the water and flowed over the pebbled riverbed. The stones at the bottom of the lake glowed like embers in a fire, shimmering iridescent colours under the glowing sun due to the reflection from the sky which was a nice warm shade of vermilion and blue.

There were tufts of green little seaweed and plants in the crystal clear water and the smooth pebbles were iridescent in colour under the sparkling sun. Little orange and gold fishes and shrimp swam in the small stream nipping at each other like cats at play.

A small weeping waterfall at the head of the stream carried melted ice crystals from the top of the mountain, glinting with silver, feeding the small stream. I hopped across the rocks across the stream towards the cottage.

The quaint cottage was made of stone and strong timber. Bougainvillea and morning glories climb all over its walls with a thatched roof. There were well trimmed hedges surrounding the cottage which made do as fences.

There was a single white wooden gate that lead to the cottage's door, humming softly to myself, I opened the gate and skipped inside to see a cloth line brimming with soaking clothes. I unlocked and flung open the cottage door, taking off my worn shoes and putting it onto the wooden shoe rack that I had made. Most of the items in our house were handmade, build from scratch using raw materials we could find.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled down the hallway. I skipped to my room, dumping my thick haversack filled to brim with clothes and other necessities I had brought along to college. I then quickly begun to unpack, storing away the clean clothes I had washed at the dormitory.

I fumbled in my haversack for the photo frame and placed it back to its original position on my bed stand. It was the only picture I had of Dad, whom I had never met before, together with Mom. Dad has inky black curly locks, ebony eyes, and a short stubble, Hinata Rintarou. My parents were smiling in the picture. Mom looking way younger and happier.

Mom was Dad's junior in college. They met again at a gathering, and fell in love. They dated for a while, but Mom left him for another man. Mom eventually found out that she was pregnant with me and so the other guy dumped her for her infidelity.

Apparently, Mom did not tell Dad at all and she just ran off to the countryside by herself, raising me as a single mother. She loved me but, she ended up being really depressed. I frowned sadly at the thought.

I sighed and dumped my haversack a side before making my way to the kitchen. The smell of savoury clear chicken soup with the meaty thick scent of chicken oil, spicy hint of ginger and the grassy scent of vegetables hits my nose as I get closer and closer to my destination.

Our kitchen was mostly made of light hazel brown wood cabinets which were filled with cutlery, plates and bowls. A high quality stove sits in the middle of the kitchen beside a large refrigerator that ran on the electricity harvested from our watermill, and hanging above the stove was a smoke detector.

There was a special cupboard with at least 50 compartments beside the refrigerator which stored the herbs and spices that my Mom used. To the far right of the stove there was an aluminium sink and a microwave, oven and a knife rack. Four large marble top cabinets stood at the centre of the kitchen. It was where Mom did the preparations for her cooking.

Mom stood beside the stove, her short wavy brunette reaching to her shoulders. She has one hand on her hip and the other on the wooden spoon that was stirring the chicken broth she was currently making. She turned to smile at me.

I looked just like Mom with our small rosebud deep crimson red lips, pale albino milky complexion, piercing aqua blue orbs with flecks of emeralds and silver framed by thick long lashes and inlayed in almond shaped eyes.

We were both blessed with a celestial shaped nose, elegant arching dark eyebrows, an hourglass shaped body and a small beauty mark at the right corner of our eyes. The only difference was that I had a rather chubby heart shaped face and long wavy inky raven locks that flowed down my back like a waterfall, while Mom has a long face shape with hazel, chocolate straight hair.

"Welcome home Miyu." Mom smiled at me. I strode up to her wrapping my arms around her. I had inherited Mom's height as we were both sadly incredibly short, a mere 150 centimetres, just 4 foot 11 inches.

I released her grinning at her happily. Mom's smile was strained and despite her efforts to conceal her sadness and depression. Her eyes betray her true feelings of deep sorrow. I reached into my pocket for the medicine I had bought for my Mom in the city.

"Here you go Mom! Please remember to take them! I won't be back until November after this one week break!" I chided her fondly. Mom nods and spoons some of the soup into a wooden bowl. Using a long and big wooden spoon, she scoops up the long noodles and gently places them into the bowl.

"Here you go Miyu! Your favourite Chicken Ramen!" She hands me the bowl. I beamed at her and sat perched on the high stool. Using long wooden chopsticks, I begun eating my meal. Mom had always been a great cook. Her dishes were amazing and flavourful, and she could easily work at a high class restaurant if she wanted to.

This dish was one of my favourites. The soup has a strong, intense chicken flavour which bursts onto your palate with the first sip but quickly disappears to reveal and refreshing taste of vegetables and the slight zest of oranges.

The noodles were thin yet chewy and slides silkily down your throat. The vegetables fresh and crunchy. The wild chicken meaty and absolutely delicious, cooked till the meat practically melted on my tongue. I quickly gulped down the dish with gusto, finishing the meal quickly. The happiness radiating off me overwhelms Mom and for a brief moment her eyes are warm and filled with love.

"IT'S DELICIOUS!" I cheered, beaming happily. Mom beamed and she took her sit beside me to eat her meal. I chatted amiably to her as she ate and went to the sink to wash the dishes when she finished, humming happily to myself.

"How was your exams Miyu?" Mom asked, sipping on her glass of water.

"Ah! I did pretty well. I think I should be able to get my culinary degree easily by the end of the year!" I grinned. As a kid, I was a prodigy and easily obtained scholarships, skipping grades by studying hard during breaks and holidays. It was my life goal to graduate quickly so that I could support Mom and earn money for our family quickly considering how our savings were quickly being used up.

Mom was incredibly proud of me, and for each achievement I received she became happier and seemed less depressed. I had also secretly hoped by graduating quickly she would overcome her depression.

I raced to my bag to grab my report card before returning with a pen in hand for Mom to sign. She read it quickly, flashing me a breath-taking smile, tears welling up in her eyes. She signed it quickly with trembling fingers.

"Oh I'm so proud of you sweetheart." She wiped away her tears. She pressed a soft kiss to my cheeks before wrapping me in a tight hug. I smiled in her embrace. Even though we weren't rich, I had my Mom and our house in the woods, and that was all I needed.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting You (part 2)

~(*-*)~

"AHHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY OVER!" I cheered jumping into the arms of my best friend who was at least 9 years older than me, Asahina Masaomi. We met through a University Festival. I had been the chef of a small takoyaki stall, slices of octopus in balls of wheat flour batter topped off with mayonnaise and takoyaki sauce, and bonito flakes, lettuce and green laver for toppings.

Masaomi was the doctor in charge of first aid for my area and I had burnt myself on the takoyaki pan from nerves. He had tended to my burn wounds and later I made him a batch of takoyaki in thanks. We became fast friends after that. With Masaomi taste testing food I had invented, and me being his test subject for learning how to do injections and what not. I was currently still trying to make him get over his fear of blood.

"Miyu-chan!" He practically squawks at the sudden weight. I pulled him tightly into a hug, beaming at him brightly. We had received our degrees and were officially graduates. The only thing left to do was to attend the University Graduation Night.

He beams back, his russet brown eyes sparkling with mirth, and his curly dark coffee hair was for once gelled up and swept up and away from his eyes. I hopped off him to observe what he wore. A well-trimmed black suit with a long red tie, and a single red rose in his breast pocket. He looked awfully handsome and the clothes complimented his boyishly cute looks.

"Maa-kun," I faked a sigh and shook my head, sneering in fake disgust at his clothes. He looks at me like a deer caught in head lights. "YOU LOOK HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" I hollered in his face, beaming cheekily. He raises a brow and lightly punches my forearm.

"You just had to do that." He sighs, his hands rubbing his temples. I grinned.

"Though thanks for the dress Maa-kun, I would have probably just worn a t-shirt and shorts for prom if not for you!" I twirled around in the strapless, high low crimson red dress that clung tightly to my well-developed curves. "Though the front is a little too tight." I frowned, glancing down at my chest which was almost falling out of the dress. Almost. I glanced up to see Masaomi blushing bright red.

"It's not my fault I d-don't k-know what c-c-cup you are!" He gasped in embarrassment. Aw, he's embarrassed and stuttering.

"You could have just asked!" I gave him a look.

"That's not what you ask a girl!" He yelps.

"But I'm your best friend!"

"That does not mean I need to know everything private about you!"

"But best friends know everything about each other!"

"Not anything to do with their private business! Like-like exactly when you use the toilet!"

"What? You want to know when I use the toilet. That's insane!"

"Exactly!"

"Oh. Good point Maa-kun." I nodded thoughtfully. He sighs. "But, just for your information," I leaned in closer to his ear. His scent of warm apple pie and honey drifted into my nose and I internally sighed happily. "I'm a C-cup." I leaped away from him to watch his reaction. He was dumbstruck and a blush burst onto his face, crimson red.

"MIYU!" He wails pitifully. Masaomi was known to be a pretty laid back and gentle guy but I totally drive him bonkers. Totally.

"NOW YOU KNOW!" I laughed. I grinned at him. "Anyway, how do I look?" I twirled around for him, and gave him a pose. He pursed his lips blushing slightly.

"You look pulchritudinous." He replies softly, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. I blinked at him owlishly. What does that even mean? It sounded horribly like something you would name an illness, or a medicine to me. "Come on let's go! We're going to be late!" He pulls me towards the ballroom, avoiding my gaze to walk in quick strides towards the hall.

"Wait up! What does that even mean? Maa-kun!" I wailed, racing forward to catch up with him. Oh well, I'll search the word up later on my phone. On a second thought, I'm too lazy to do that.

We arrived in the ballroom, a place the ballroom dancing club commonly used or we chefs used as a makeshift restaurant for guests. It was now decorated with banners and rainbow paper chains that hung to the huge crystal chandelier that reflected iridescent colours in the middle of the huge ballroom.

There were long tables covered with white lacy table cloth at the sides of the huge ballroom. Plates and cutlery were all laid out properly with vases of daffodils, freesias and baby's breaths as decorations. Students taking the culinary course ushered the graduates to their sits at these tables for a full course dinner cooked by the instructors at our school.

We sat together at a corner and were quickly served by the students. The dishes were fantastic with the main course of a slowly cooked crispy roasted duck breast seasoned with salt, pepper and herbs, with gooseberry sauce that has a hint of sweetness and zest of lemons and honey.

The gooseberry sauce was naturally sweet with a hint of lemons and thick richness from chicken stock. The duck practically melts in one's mouth with the sharp spiciness of pepper and the tangy scent of meat. I yawned sleepily from being overly full and slumped onto the shoulder of Masaomi. His skin was incredibly warm and soft, with that sweet scent of apple pie. Mmmm.

"Wake up Miyu-chan! We haven't even danced and you're already tired?" He chuckles poking me on the head.

"Maa-kun~" I whined. He sighs and pulls me up dragging me to the dance floor where there were graduates dancing to the music which has turned from a soft classical tune during our meal to a popular pop song. The chandelier rains iridescent silvery sparkles onto the skin of the people dancing giving them an unearthly glow. Creepy.

"Come on Miyu! It's a once in a life time experience!" He cheers and bounces in time to the music doing a cute little jig. I snorted. Masaomi was a total beginner in dancing. He beckons to me to dance. I shook my head. He smirks at me. "YOU'RE JUST EMBARRASSED THAT YOU CAN'T DANCE!" He teases me over the loud music. Oh fine! I mentally growled at him. I gave him a glare and he chuckles as I begin to dance.

I moved in time to each thundering beat of music, showing off my flexibility and strength. My dancing wows the crowd and soon most of the graduates were simply watching at me dance in awe. They cheer and whistle for more as the song changes to one of a sexier nature. Masaomi stares at me in amazement.

I grinned cheekily and sauntered over to him, trailing my fingertips over his shoulder. My hips shaking slowly side to side in time to the music emphasizing my curves, my moves were sinful, seductive and dangerous. His eyes never left my body, watching every dip, every twirl, and every move of my hips…

We end up with our eyes locked together and my body pressed tightly to his. The crowd applauses and I quickly leave him, pulling him outside of the ballroom where it was quieter. I turned to glance at Masaomi. His cheeks were crimson and burning red. He stares at me. His eyes glazed and dark with something akin to a predator staring at its prey.

"I so can dance!" I stuck my tongue out at him. The look leaves his eyes and he blinks hard. He blushes biting his pale pink lips with pearly white teeth. I can almost see every moist breathe escaping those petal pink soft lips, and something in me alights in swirls of flames.

"I-I know now." He replies, turning away to stare at something else aside from me, his ears were a burning crimson. Amusement bubbles in my chest and the memory of my present for him strikes me suddenly like lightning.

"Oh! I have something to give you! Wait here!" I sprinted off to the nearby locker room where I had stored my haversack packed with belongings for easy access considering how we were allowed to go home after this. I grabbed the stuffed bunny soft toy I had bought for Masaomi. I ran back to Masaomi, panting hard.

"Here! This is Usa-tan!" I beamed at him tossing him the toy. He catches it with a look of surprise.

"Use it to helps distract the children you're treating! Plus it's also a calculator!" I turned the toy over and unzipped the compartment at its back showing him the calculator which I had sewn deep into the toy. "I made it myself! Hope it helps!" I beamed at him. Masaomi stares at me his eyes wide.

"I did not get you a pres-" He begins to say. I interrupted his sentence with a tight hug and a cheerful grin.

"Nah, you don't have to get me one Maa-kun!" I beamed, wrapping my arms around him. "You're my present! Thank you for being my best friend Maa-kun!" I squeezed him tightly and released him from the embrace reluctantly. Man. He was so comfy to hug.

"I…MIYU!" He squeezes his eyes shut, his face burning and yells my name out loud. I stare at him, tilting my head to a side. "I-I lov-,"He was yet again interrupted by a breathless yelp of my name.

"Hinata-san!" I turned to see a panting school admin, running towards us. Her face was grave and sorrowful.

"Yes?" I asked blinking in surprise.

"I'm so sorry. But, your mother…" She begins to speak panting hard. My face drains off blood. What?

"She…she committed suicide." She shakily blurts to me.

"WHAT! But…She was fine…She was taking her medications. Are you sure? Who found her?" I gasped in horror, unable to believe what she was saying. The world swirls around me and I can hardly breathe. My eyes trained onto the admin. My body feels numb and all I can think of was that one word.

"I'm sorry. She…" The admin hesitates to continue. Her eyes drifting to mine in worry that I would not be able to bear the burden of the remaining news.

"Please! Just…Just tell me!" I gripped her arm tightly, so tight that her skin turns white and my nails were nearly breaking into her flesh. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"She hanged herself…In the woods, a hunter found her and called the police. I'm so sorry, Miyu-san." She tells me her eyes filled with pity. I freeze. Pain. Horrible, monstrous, incredible pain rips inside me tearing at my flesh. The monster squeezes at my heart and claws at it, biting into the pulsing flesh and sending waves of poison deep into me.

"Dead. She is dead. Dead." Sorrow whispered in my ear, its hand reaching deep into my flesh to crush my heart into tiny flecks of blood and flesh. It was so painful. So horribly painful. Tears would help me feel better. But I am unable to cry, unable to let the droplets of my pain, my grief out from my eyes.

Mom had depression from the loss of the love of her life and from her mistakes. I had gotten her medicine, and she was getting better, smiling more often. Yet, why? Why now? Why? Why did she have to leave when I had graduated? When I could finally work and pay for her medicine. We could live a better life. Why did she leave me?

My mind was blank and suddenly I feel as if I were alone in the world. A single lone plant in the wild with no one to help me. I stumbled and Masaomi catches me his warm arms wraps around me. His homely apple scent engulfs me. It was soothing. Tempting.

I want to just hug him and cry. Just tell him my problems. Everything. However, I can't do that. I can't let him suffer. I could not let him see me in pain, did not want him to feel sad for me. Masaomi was supposed to be happy. Happy. Happy. Happy. Forever and ever. I could not let him be burdened by my own pain. By my lost.

With shaky hands I stand and gently push Masaomi away. I smiled at him, and it takes all my will power not to cry when he gives me that expression of shock, horror, fear and worry. Masaomi was always so kind and so gently, empathic to other's feelings.

"I…I'll go back to my home town today Maa-kun. Go back and have fun at the party!" I mask my feelings with a cheerful grin.

"But…Miyu," He said, his voice sad.

"Nah don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need help okay?" I told him fiercely, my eyes boring into his. He nods. A weight seems to leave my shoulder and the 'mask' over my face hardens and sinks into my flesh as a second skin. Good. He won't be affected by my feelings or burdened by me.

I waved and turned to follow the admin who leads me to the general office to speak with the police. If only Masaomi had spoken earlier and finished his sentence. Perhaps I would agree to date with him and gain feelings for him romantically.

He would help me with my pain and give me a home. Eventually I would meet my father through him and perhaps Masaomi and I would have gotten married when I was 20. Maybe have a few kids and live a comfortable, happy life…but it was not to be.


	3. Chapter 1 Meeting You (part 3)

-(.-.)-

"Please I can work! I have a degree in culinary arts!" I pleaded outside the restaurant.

"I'm sorry we only employ adults! Come back a few years later." The staff told me, smiling apologetically. I sighed and turned clutching my bag pack tightly, kicking at the stones on the walkway.

It has been four months since the death of my mother. I would have been able to contact Masaomi if not for the fact that my phone was currently under miles of stones and dirt. Living by my own in the cottage had been really hard at first, with all the reminders of my mother all over the place. Nevertheless, I pulled myself together and gave myself simple goals to accomplish, like stocking up for winter, trying to take my mind off my Mother. Time may have patched up my heart, but a part of me was lost.

Then just during the beginnings of winter, an avalanche occurred just beside my home burying everything aside from what I had brought with me when going into the woods to get the last bit of firewood. Everything was gone, my laptop, my funds, my phone, basically everything except for the picture of my Dad and Mom which I had brought with me, emergency funds, identification card, and some basic necessities which I always brought around with me.

I could not even contact Masaomi considering how I did not remember his phone number. I left, buying a train ticket to get to the city to find a job quickly. However, I was not in luck considering how stores did not allow 16 year olds to work and those that did had no vacancies available. I was low on cash and desperately in need of a place to stay.

I sighed, rubbing my hands together to gain heat. It was cold in the city, I shivered. Nobody wanted to hire me because of my age. If I had my computer, I would have been able to scout online for a job but I was practically broke and the rentable computers were expensive.

Tears welled up at the corners of my eyes. I brushed them away. This year felt like the worst year of my entire life. My stomach grumbled and horrible empty feeling gnawed at the walls of my stomach. I had barely eaten anything aside from some crackers these few days.

"Hey! Girl! We have some leftovers would you want some?" The staff of the restaurant called from behind me. I turned and nodded. He handed the box to me and I took it thanking him vigorously.

I trotted to a bench and sat down to savour my meal. Left over rice with pickles and some salted sardines. The rice was soft and fluffy, with a hint of sweetness, the pickles sour and slightly salty, and the sardines flavourful and meaty. I had better meals before but the food tasted like heaven.

I moaned at the first bite and reached for the next bite only to be stopped by a growl of hunger. I glanced up to see a child. A poor homeless child. She stared at my meal, her body wrapped by a grubby and dirty old jacket.

Her hair oily and filled with dirt. However, she was clearly starving, her face waxy and her figure so horribly thin. She stares at my food in hunger her eyes filled with longing. My heart clenches tightly, appetite lost.

"Do you want some?" I asked gently, putting down my chopstick. I smiled kindly to her.

"P-please!" She pleads her eyes wide and her hands trembles as I handed over the box to her. Without bothering about the chopsticks, she uses her hands to eat grabbing handfuls of rice and shovelling it into her mouth as if she had not eaten in days.

I watched her, my stomach growls but I know she needs it more than I do. I watched fondly as the little girl feasted on the food, ruffling her hair before walking off towards the opposite direction. I sighed. I was sadly still hungry and would probably not get a proper meal any time soon.

"Hey! I heard that you needed a job." A feminine voice called from behind me. I turned to see a tall lady dressed in a neat suit, her long straight inky hair was tied up into a high ponytail. Her face angular and sharp with lidded eyes framed by long eyelashes, hidden by a classy pair of spectacles.

"How about working in my striper club?" She asked in a clipped no-nonsense voice, a hint of a smile on her lips. My eyes widened and before I can think properly through my actions, or where she offered for me to work, I find myself agreeing to the first job 'interview' I have been accepted in.

"Okay."

~(.-.)~

"I'd like a water-chilled sashimi," A new customer of mine, a young 20 year old wealthy man who worked as a famous food critic, with pitch black hair and a sharp handsome angular face, smiled at me. His eyes brimming with hunger, and lust.

Nodding, I carefully sliced the fish, drawing the full length of the blade in one quick sweep. I then took a block of ice out from behind the counter and flipped my knife, quickly chipping the ice with just a sashimi knife into small shards. The ice glitters under my hands, reflecting beams of light all around me.

His eyes widened in awe. I smirked, amused and quickly added the finishing touches, placing the sashimi over the bed of ice shards in a crystal glass bowl. Using a pair of chopsticks I picked a piece of the fish, pale soft pink in colour, and leaned over the counter.

"Say ahhh." I motioned for him to open his mouth, smirking sweetly at him. He obediently opens his mouth. His eyes widened as the fish, with its tangy sweetness and slight saltiness of the sea, hits his tongue with a burst of flavours. He moans at the taste.

"This is…Wow. This is really good, Aphrodite-chan. I didn't expect your skills to be as good as they say in those magazines and websites." He gaps at me. I blushed and grinned at him under my red velvet Victorian mask. He had requested for the cute innocent type from me which basically meant less seductiveness and more talking. Aphrodite, the Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation was my alias in the club, my nickname.

"Thanks!"

The club I was working in, MASK, was currently one of the most popular private club in the world. It even gained five Michelin Stars for the food they served here, which hence resulted in us only working for the cream of the crop. The richest people in the society. Basically, you had to be a VIP to even get in. But, there were magazines, videos and a website of our club that everyone could see. The club works as a host/striper club and its specialty was that all staff members were required to wear masks when they worked.

It depended on the theme of the day. For example, there was Ninja Day, where we wore ninja masks. It was pretty cool and on the plus side the masks hid your identity and allowed us to immerse ourselves into our jobs.

I started off as a member of their culinary staff. However at that time, MASK had just been opened by my Boss, Rose, aka tall lady who gave me a job, and they were incredibly low on staff members. I had to learn to flirt, dance and seduce men from my "older sisters" (colleagues) to help out in the work load.

These skills slowly became a part of me and flirting and seduction came easily to me. With my skills, I could easily make man weak at their knees or become attracted to me and only me. It was humorous and scary at the same time.

As the club grew and improved over the years, my list of various wealthy customers increased too. As the head chef of MASK, I earned a rather high sum from my job of cooking, talking and seducing super rich customers and was rich enough to afford for a flat to stay in.

I was a hostess in the club and had the task of entertaining men or women, seducing them and being their temporary girlfriends for the day. Being a hostess was not as horrible as I first thought. I made lots of friends from my customers and seducing others and dancing was pretty fun. It was all like a game to me.

Life was pretty good from then on. I had a great job that I enjoyed, a proper house, and people who loved me. However, my mind was constantly plagued by questions of my real father. That was when I began my search of my biological father.

I found Dad through a customer who was a renowned doctor in charge of medical records. It just so happened that Dad was in the city at the time and we met up after a few phone calls and emails from me.

I confessed everything, even my career. It took some time for him to accept that, a daughter of his, was working in a striper club. He eventually accepted it grudgingly, after I introduced the love of his life, Miwa, to him.

Miwa was my clothes designer. She designed all of my clothes for the club as my personal fashion designer. She had been a nobody, poor, and barely making ends meet. Her husband had left and stolen her money from her, and she couldn't even press charges because of how expensive it was to get a good lawyer. Plus, she had a whole bunch of kids to care for from her previous marriages and stuff.

I saw her work in a dingy old shop selling cheap clothes and immediately hired her. She climbed to fame through me, using me as her model and also her walking advertisement. She treated me like her own daughter, and even though she left MASK to open her own brand she continued to make clothes for me.

After meeting Dad, and my step-sister Ema, I moved into their home. Normally, it was just me and Ema at home as Dad worked as a World Traveller. We skype him 3 times a week and he sends tons of souvenirs.

Just lately, Dad had gotten married to Miwa, and Miwa thought that we ought to get to know our new siblings and move into their flat. 13 hormonal teenage boys. Holy crap. This ought to be rather fun.

My customer finishes his meal and he wipes his mouth, a sweet smile on his lips. He stands to leave as the buzzer in the room goes off. I leaned forward to press a quick kiss on his cheeks. Only for him to turn his head and press his lips on mine, our lips moulding onto one another. It turns from a sweet peck to a heated make out session. He moans onto my lips, his eyes hazy with lust. He was panting hard and out of breath when I finally leave his swollen lips. I smirked watching him leave the room with weak knees.

Score.

"Great job Miyu-chan." Rose nods towards me, as I entered her office. She hands me a cheque, my pay. If you were to think of this place as the mafia. I would be the right-hand man of the Boss, Rose. I was basically her longest employer and her best friend. I beamed, and glanced at the numbers briefly. Wow a six figure sum. That happens when you have billionaires coming after you.

"So…anyway," I grinned cheekily at Rose. "What do you think of my plan to build a school in a less-developed country?"

"It's surprisingly…a good plan, for someone like you." She sniffed teasingly, pushing up her glasses. Her expression cold but her eyes shone with mirth. "I've hired professionals to start on it already. We already have around 50 students."

"Wow!" I gaped at her, I only suggested the idea to her and a brief plan just a few weeks ago. "That's fast! As expected of my best friend!" I beamed, giving her a thumbs up. "ROSE IS AMAZIIIIIIII-mmf!" She had thrown her fake leather bag in my face.

"Shut up. Go home." She scowls and snorted at me. I faked a few crocodile to show how deeply hurt I am. "Don't you need to go to your new sibling's house? You're going to be late you know considering how long you take to pack and get ready…So SCRAM!" She flung a shoe at me, which I dodged, thankfully, and ran out of her office yelling my goodbyes at her.

I smirked. That was basically how our relationship worked. I annoyed the hell out of her and she puts up with my crazy behaviour. I strode to the staff rooms. It consists of a living room with classy furniture, an OLED television, and sofa beds, linked to a large communal staff locker room, first aid room and dressing room, as well as many individual staff rooms for staffs who were more famous. I just happened to have a room to myself.

My room was incredibly homely with simple cosy furniture, a small dressing table with a makeup sink, a walk in wardrobe and a decent sized toilet. I washed off my makeup with water, and took off my work clothes dressing back into my simple baggy rabbit hoody, a black hoody with rabbit ears, and black leggings with animal patterns. I then grabbed my phone and wallet stuffing them into my pockets before sneaking a glance at the mirror.

My looks had changed over the years. I had lost the baby fat on my face and body, and I was toned, with lean muscles. At 22 years old, I was a stunning 165cm young women with curves at all the right places and long legs that practically stretched for miles. Maybe not. Teehee, hyperbole.

I brushed a strand of hair from my face and stepped out of my room. It was about time I made my way home to get ready to go to my brothers' house. Good god. 13 guys. Good luck to me. I hope Ema is mentally prepared. I glanced at my watch. 3 am in the morning, well I definitely have a lot of time to mentally prepare. Maybe I ought to catch a nap first before I make breakfast for Ema…


	4. Chapter 1 Meeting You (part 4)

_(._.)_

"How was your school today?" I asked Ema as we strode down the street towards our brothers' home. Large trees loomed over us, shielding us from the blaring sun. The sweet smell of wild flowers and the slight hint of wild grass scents the air. The street our brothers lived at, was a rather quiet area in the urbanized city. Plus, it was minutes away from the train station, and the busy modern hub and not too far from the club.

"Pretty good. I learnt lots of new things today. Oh, by the way, today's bento tasted amazing!" Ema smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Thank you for taking the time to make it for me." Ema pressed a kiss on my cheek, her warm lips brushing gently on my soft milky skin. I beamed, blushing slightly. I love my sister, I really do. She was kind and loving, motherly even, despite our age difference. The best sibling I could ever ask for!

"Miyu-nee!" Ema waved her hand in front of my eyes. I blinked and smiled at her sheepishly.

"Oh? I spaced out?" I yawned, snuggling into Ema's chest. "I must be tired from work." I had basically only 2 hours of sleep before I had to get up to do my daily household chores, like making breakfast as well as packing up the last of our belongings into boxes to be shipped to our siblings' house.

"When we reach our step-brother's house, you should immediately go to bed! It's not good for your body to sleep only 2 hours a day! You should have just woke me up to do the packing!" Ema chided, hugging me close.

"Ema you needed the sleep to survive at school. By the way, what is Dad and Mama even thinking? Letting us live with a pack of 13 wolves while they themselves are living separately?" I sighed.

"It can't be helped Dad and Miwa-san are busy with work..." Ema explained softly.

"But, this means that you will be in danger of sexual harassment!" I retorted as we walked towards our new home. I eyed Ema's was dressed in her school uniform which was actually rather decent. Well, I yawned. My eyes felt heavier and heavier, and I was starting to doze off. Damn it.

"Our step-brothers aren't random perverts! So you really don't have to worry!" Ema replied. "Plus, don't you sexually harass people every day?"

"Touché. But, it's you! Not me! Our brothers are still boys with raging hormones and overflowing sexual confusion" I told her, resting my head on Ema's shoulder as we walked.

Ema mumbled something incoherently and she ran off ahead. I moaned. Nooo, my pillow is goneeee. I slumped onto the pavement tired out, propping my head against the wall. Miyu is shutting down. Repeat Miyu is shutting down.

"Excuse me? Umm..." I could hear Ema talking across the road. I moaned. I made a motion to get up but ended up slumping on the floor again. I sighed, brushing my long bangs out of my face. I'll just close my eyes for a second…Just a second…

"Miyu-nee! Wake up and get over here!" Ema's voice practically pierced through the peace and tranquillity I had been enjoying. Damn you. I lazily hopped to my feet, running my fingers through my silky smooth hair, pulling off the hood to shake the strands from their confinement. I strode up to Ema and stared.

His hair was a light coffee in colour dripping with swirls of milk chocolate and gold. His face? Perfectly in proportioned to one another with sharp contours and a certain softness to show his boyhood. His eyes that drooped at the corners were a deep bronze that shone with mirth like two glittering hard metal pieces. His features were sculpted into pure perfection, with a celestial nose and angular face features. He possessed a gentle yet authoritative power and seemed to radiate a paternal aura. To top it off, his broad shoulders taut with leans muscles under a thin green shirt showed hints of how sculpted and toned he was. This was not the Masaomi Asahina I had known. This was a hot piece of boy ass that grew up and turned into a man.

"Wait this can't b…I have been literally finding you since like day 1 and practically raping medical reports to find you and you're like….RIGHT UNDER MY FU-sorry underage ears-FLIPPING NOSE?" I gaped. I basically searched for Masaomi before looking for Dad. I'm serious. But I think he goes by another name or something because I could not even find him. Masaomi looked confused his eyes showed no hint of recognition.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He somehow had not gone through puberty yet in the past because now his voice was an octave lower and deliciously warm like honey, if sounds could be described as food. Screw the explanation, hug first. I leaped into his arms, wrapping mine around his body. His warm body radiates deliciously warm heat and I press my face to the crook of his neck. Damn, still apple pie. It makes you wonder if Miwa had intercourse with an apple to give birth to an apple pie god like him.

"F*cking assh*le. Maa-kun how could you have forgotten me?" I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. I feel his ripped (and yummy) muscles tensed under his shirt.

"Wait you're M-Miyu?" He breathes. I nodded. "OMG!" He makes a super not like Masaomi yell and squeezes me tighter. We squeal for a good ten minutes ignoring our dumbfounded audience, just relishing the holy light and glory of finding your best friend after six years of doom. Seriously I love my best friend to death.

"I called you millions of times! Why didn't you call me?" Masaomi asked exasperated after we finally stop hugging each other.

"There was a landslide so my phone and computer did not survive. Plus I forgot your number…" I gave him a sad teary puppy eye look. He sighed and patted me head.

"At least you're safe…Though what have you been doing these few years? Did you get your dream job as a chef?" He asked his eyes shone with curiosity.

"Eh…Not exactly…But, I cook in my job so…Ah anyway what have you been doing? Where do you work?" I quickly try to change the subject to avoid further questioning.

"I'm a children's doctor in a private hospital! I love it there and the children love Usa-tan!" He gives me a bright shiny beam. Crisis avoided. Wait Usa-tan?

"No way! You kept that present I gave you?" I gasped.

"Of course I kept it! I even upgraded it! It has 20 different functions now…"

"What 20? Let me guess you stuffed like pens in it too…"

"Yeah, you twist its right arm and take it off and then you can take stationary from the inside!"

"HAHA! That's sick!"

"I know! But, the kids will probably freak out so I'll change it to something else." For a moment there's peaceful silence as we stared at each other, a fond smile was on his lips as his eyes traced my features.

"So….imouto-chan huh?" He teased, his eyes bright with mirth. I raised a brow and smirked.

"Maa-nii huh?" I grinned. "Wait hold on a second that sounds like 'money'. HAHAHAHA MONEY." I guffawed. He blinked and sighed, his hands rubbing his temples. I drive you crazy sweetie, but I know you love it.

Now that we have kind of calmed down from the Masaomi and Miyu world. I just realised that there's a small boy standing beside Masaomi. He has short, curly light brown hair that was leaning towards salmon pink. His large caramel eyes sparkled like jewels which seemingly bewitches you to adore him. They were does shaped and framed by lush long lashes. His face resembled a female's with a heart shaped face, and feminine features topped off with his insanely huge eyes made him even cuter. My inner succubus squealed. Its head was starting to sink towards the gutter. Cute little caramel eyes squeezing tightly together in plea... NO! STOP. STOP. STOP.

"Eh is this…Wataru-kun?" I asked beaming at him. He nods brightly.

"Hello! Miyu Onee-chan!" He grins with a bright smile. Damn. I bet he has fangirls. He could be a child model. Then again an 11 year old who acts this cute…there's got to be some sort of evil double personality in this kid. He's acting like a 3 year old. Maybe…attention seeking? Overly spoiled? Or just cute in general. Wait let me guess, he uses the cuteness to get what he wants. Or is this the result of a lack in females in this house? Personality? Hmm…Am I over thinking this?

"Eh, I'm really tired so…." Then my random burst of energy just switched off and I slumped onto Ema."Sleeeeeeeeeep." I moaned.

"I'm so sorry. Miyu hasn't slept much today. Could you please show her to her room?" Ema heaved my half dead body up with great difficulty, and shoved me aside forcefully. I gave her a mean look as I stumbled forward, pouting at her sadly. Damn it little sis. Why won't you be a good girl and piggyback me?

I turned to Masaomi. I pushed out my bottom lip letting it tremble slightly while tearing a little so that my eyes appeared to be slightly watery. I then gave him the infamous classic puppy eye look, seriously I think Puss in Boots pulls this off better than a puppy, pouting slightly with my lower lip trembling slightly. I clasped my hands together and in my best 'I need help I am a cute ass person' voice.

"Onii-chan please piggyback me?" I asked. He glanced at me and for a moment I see adoration, happiness, humour and a dark emotion that made my skin seemed to burn under his gaze. It flashes away and he covers his palm on his face. He seemed to sigh fondly but I could see a bright red tinge on his cheeks. Ehhh, what was he embarrassed about?

"Seriously…Alright imouto." I climbed onto his back to wrap my arms around his neck. His warmth radiates onto my skin and the scent of apple pie, warm and sweet engulfs me. I snuggled into him, sighing happily listening to his heartbeat. I welcomed sleep, embracing the dark peaceful tranquillity, I am finally home.

_(XD)_

Masaomi smiled fondly, the edges of his lips were tilted up slightly, and there was a bounce in his step as he climbed up the steps to the nearest elevator. He blushed slightly as he feels the warmth of Miyu's slow breathing on his neck.

Wait there was also something really soft and kind of like cotton candy pressing into the small of his back…He blushed beetroot red, his face burning with embarrassment. Oh god. That was Miyu's…uh…womanly assets. It was pretty big…It probably got bigger in size after all these years. He wondered what it would be like to see it-NO Masaomi! You will not think lewd thoughts of your sleeping best friend turned younger sister on your back!

He shook his head forcefully before turning to nudge Wataru telling him to go to the living room. Masaomi then lead Ema to her room before trudging to the 'older siblings' level'. Basically the entire flat went by age. There was 6 stories in their entire flat. The older siblings slept on the fifth floor while the younger siblings slept on the fourth floor. They did not want the siblings to sleep too far apart in case anything happened. Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, himself, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume and Miyu were to sleep on the sixth floor with their designated rooms while Louis, Subaru, Iori, Yusuke, Fuuto and Wataru slept on the fifth floor.

Miyu's room was just at the other end of his. Masaomi groaned, he could practically picture her bouncing into his room in the middle of the night with Wataru to hog his bed. Maybe he ought to buy a bigger one just in case.

Masaomi trotted into Miyu's room and gently placed her onto the bed, covering her with the fluffy duvets. Her eyes were closed and fluttering slightly, her silky locks splayed over the pillow. Was she dreaming of something nice? He leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead before turning to turn off the lights. He stared at her for a moment watching her peaceful breathing. He thought he would move on, find someone else and maybe fall in love. But it never worked with every matched date by his mother. His heart had always been hers ever since he met her….


	5. Chapter 1 Meeting You (part 5)

-(._.)-

I woke up to find myself in a bare room filled with boxes and crates. Urgh looks like I have lots of packing to do. Pale lavender blue clouds drifted across the walls. What a nice wall paper. Miwa had asked us if we would like our rooms to be already furnished. Ema had declined politely saying that she would do it herself, but being a lazy person, I told Miwa to go ahead. She enjoyed doing these sort of things anyway. The ceiling was a light blue with more clouds and painted sunshine. But I could see traces of glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. Great idea Miwa. That's so cool.

The floor was made out of a light blue wood tiles. There was a small classy wardrobe, a bookshelf, and a plastic door with clouds on it to…I'm guessing the toilet, and the single bed I was currently on. The bed was pure black. With soft black duvets, down pillows and a bolster. Nice! It was a pretty big room and rather spacious too! Thank you Miwa!

I rose to pull the dark blue lacy curtains aside to reveal a glass pane. It was dark outside. I glanced up at the clock on the wall. A very cute cat clock by the way. It was nearly time for me to go to work. I start work at 9 pm till 3 am. It was now 7.30 pm.

I yawned and stretched lazily. I clambered to my feet, the smell of fragrant curry with the light hint of the sweetness of honey and apples drifted into my nose. Mmmm, I smell curry. I drifted out of one of the doors, blinking sleep out of my eyes. I followed my nose down a long corridor, and down a flight of stairs to find myself at a huge and long dining table which looked expensive. Better not damage this thing.

There were 10 dudes including Masaomi and Wataru eating at the table. The brothers excluding Wataru were really engrossed in their conversation, hence they had yet to see me. On the plus side, they were all incredibly hot...Let's not go into detail now shall we? I'm more interested in the food.

I spotted an empty seat beside Wataru and proceeded to drag myself there and slumped onto the table, with my head flat on the table. I turned my head to look up at Wataru who was staring down at me.

"Onee-chan! Good morning!" He beamed at me adorably.

"Taru, it's more of a good night. Since I woke up so late." I mumbled rubbing my eyes sleepily. His name was kind of a mouthful after all. Using my hands, I propped myself up to smile lazily at him. He laughed and reached to stroke the bunny ears on my hoody. I gave him a smirk. He giggled.

"Do you want some of my food? I think Onii-chan has some food for you but they are still talking about grown up things. I don't think we should disturb them." Wataru whispered to me. So my brothers had not noticed me yet. Am I that unnoticeable?

"Ok." I smiled at him. He clasped his hands together happily and plucked a cherry tomato off his salad and reached towards me.

"Say aaaaa" He smiled innocently. But, I see a glint of mischief in his eyes. Sneaky kid.

"Aaaa' I repeated after him leaning forward for the tomato. He moves his hand to the right. See I told you! We repeat this three times with him giggling each time. I playfully snarled at him and grabbed his hand. Using my teeth, I gently pried the tomato from his fingers with my teeth, my lips accidentally brushing against his smooth skin. Ah I missed.

"Sneaky Taru. You should not try to _play_ with your older sister." My voice takes a dangerously low tone as I chewed on the tomato but instead of scaring him. Wataru blushes, a beautiful salmon pink on his cheeks.

What's so embarrassing about what I said bro? Is he sick or something? I swallowed, letting the tart sweetness spreads across my tongue and I steal another from his plate, watching him with a raised brow as he blushes redder and redder. Is he really okay?

"WAH! Who is that?" One of the brothers yelled. Was I that scary? Oh hey look it's Yusuke! One of Ema's classmate! I grinned at him. He's actually pretty cute. He has this kind of bad boy vibe, but after meeting him through Ema. I know that he's just a nice shy boy hiding behind his 'cool' mask.

Like all the Asahinas he has good genes, with flawless skin, dark brown chocolate eyes that makes you just want to melt into them…(cough)…the likes! I could tell that he had a crush on Ema, so as a faithful older sister I will not ogle this hot piece of meat. Anyway I have 12 others…to ogle. Wait hold on a second girl! Get Wataru out of your sick paedophilic mind! He hasn't even reached puberty you sick scum!

"Yo! What's up!" I saluted lazy to him before turning to stare at Wataru who was practically melting under my gaze. Is this kid sick? I pressed a hand to his forehead, his skin is silky smooth and soft. I'm so jealous. He turns to look at me and his lips trembled, giving me a watery gaze as his cheeks reddened. Ahhh so cute…but no! I am the QUEEN OF PUPPY EYE LOOKS. I will not succumb to his cuteness and fangirl.

"Taru, you're really red are you okay?" I leaned my forehead on his, and he practically explodes in crimson. His forehead was actually not that hot just a bit warm that's all. His face is now incredibly close to mine and I can see the specks of gold in his eyes. The smell of candy floss and strawberries from his, I'm guessing shampoo, surrounds him. It actually kind of makes me want to go closer for another whiff. It smells kind of nice…

"Eh? Miyu is Wataru sick?" Masaomi called from across the long ass table. His eyes shone with worry and love for Wataru. I shook my head and Masaomi sighs in relief.

"N-no I'm fine!" Wataru proceeds to turn away from me, to shove rice into his mouth like a starving man. I blinked at him surprise. What has got his undies in a twist? I really think he has a serious lack of females in his life. Miwa you should have stayed home more often instead of travelling to god knows where!

"EHHHHH! MIYU-SAN!" Yusuke shrieks, shocked.

"It's Miyu-nee to you now bro!" I grinned. He stares at me and nods.

"F-f-fine." He grumbles and sighs. It seems like he hasn't wrapped his head around the fact that he now had two very female siblings, which included his crush.

"Where is Ema?" I asked frowning slightly. Ema wasn't in the crowd of guys seating in front of me.

"Oh, she had a high fever and is sleeping in her room now. She feels better already so don't worry!" Masaomi told me gently, smiling serenely.

"If she gets worst I'm going to make you my slave for a day, _Masaomi_." I frowned and gave Masaomi a mischievous foxy grin. He froze and stares at me beads of sweat forming on his forehead. It's drive Masaomi crazy time!

"eh….." He whined.

"Shut up… _dog._ "

"ehhhhhhh…."

"So you're Miyu-chan?" A deep deliciously low voice asked. My eyes widened as I practically drank his looks in. He looked…like a sun god. Silky strands of soft and fluffy of dark wheat gold were parted to the side giving him a neat look despite his curly locks. His skin was pale and milky with not a single blemish on his face.

His eyes were shards of blue crystals that shone with warmth and kindness. His sharp face features…like a drawing of a famous and talented artist, utter perfection. He was almost like a princely version of Masaomi with different colouring. I blinked breaking myself from trance and nodded to him.

"Uh….What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh! Hello. My name is Ukyo, and I work as a lawyer. I'm the second brother." He told me smiling softly. "Here you go!" He places a tray in front of me.

Food! I picked up a spoon and started to gobble my food. Thick golden curry with pieces of carrots and potatoes served on a bed of glistening rice with breaded chicken, plus a salad of tomatoes and other edible vegetables. The Japanese curry was a lot milder than normal curry with a salty tang that spreads across my tongue, with a sweet hint of apples and honey.

The rice was fluffy and soft to the tongue, and each piece has a silky and smooth texture. The salad was as good with a tangy sesame sauce with a scent tang of the sea and the zest of lemons. Overall, pretty awesome.

"Wow this is really good! You're a great cook!" I beamed at Ukyo. Hr blushes and smiles back looking as if I had made his day. I am waken up from my musing by a brush of warm fingers on my neck.

"My name is Kaname and I am the third son. If you ever want to hear some prayers you can come and find Onii-chan in his room." A velvety sexy voice trailed from behind me and before I know it. He was kissing me on the cheek, his warm breathe fanned across my face. I raised a brow and turned to stare at yet another hot ass. "Good night." His low voice vibrates softly, making a shiver run down my spine.

His hair was the colour of the sun, sharp spiky locks frame his long angular face. His eyes were a deep coffee colour which sparkle with humour under lush long lashes. His face features were softer than Ukyo's but overall, still yet another beautiful product of good genes. Two sun gods in one house? Damn, how can I even survive?

"Please don't tease me Kana-nii." I gave him a flat look, despite the fact that my inner succubus is doing cartwheels.

"Well, I might be serious." His eyes bore into mine for a second, his expression solemn. Hitting on me immediately huh? You player.

"Kana-nii!" Yusuke yelled outraged. Thank you Yusuke. Kaname saluted him and walks off up the stairs. I raised a brow. So this guy is some perverted monk. Can monks even be perverted? Using his looks to make women devoted to God? Maybe?

"Imouto-chan you seem really close to Masaomi-nii…" A brother with his fluffy locks hair dyed a stunning silver, turned to ask. His violet eyes sparkle with curiosity. Wait, there's another guy seating beside him that looks alike…twins?

They both have heart shaped faces with handsome face features, elegant and long with sharp cheekbones. They looked just like carvings of a statue perfectly chiselled into beauty. Their eyes were almond shaped with incredibly long dark lashes framing the two orbs of violet with blue and silver specks in them.

The only difference was that one brother dyes his hair silver the other was wearing spectacles and has a head of raven black hair. Okay their face features were actually slightly different, their eyes were colour wise a little different as well…In conclusion, I can definitely differentiate which is which if they looked alike.

"We're best friends! I was his classmate at university." I told them as I polished off my plate of curry.

"Wow you're 22 aren't you? So you skipped grades? Imouto-chan is so smart~ I'm Tsubaki by the way, Azusa is my twin brother." Silver hair dude, aka Tsubaki, jerks a finger at his ebony haired twin brother. I smiled at them warmly.

"My, I've never seen Masaomi-nii act like this before." A soft slow voice gasps from the other end of the table. This guy looks just like a nymph, with soft feminine looks and pale rose pink lips. His eyes were mauve coloured with different hues and splashes of sunset with droplets of gold.

His hair was silky and flowed down his head like a waterfall, the messy light ash brown hair reflected the light changing to light lavender and pink at certain viewpoints. His hands and neck were slim and kind of really feminine. He really looks like a pretty boy with his beautiful hair styled into a ponytail. Damn.

"I'm Louis." He gives me a gently smiles. I blinked. Hey isn't this one of my younger brothers? He kinds of has this lazy vibe around him. He then turned to gesture to two other brothers. "This is Subaru and Iori." Both were equally handsome.

Iori has slate grey curly hair pushed a side and hazel eyes with flecks of emeralds. His eyes were soft and round framed by yet again super long lashes. His face was kind of feminine with soft lips and large eyes. However, his arching eyebrows gave him a more masculine look as well as his broad shoulders. He politely nodded to me before stiffly going back to his meal.

Subaru has messy short dark grey hair that was tinted slightly blue. His eyes were a dark stormy grey with hints of dark lavender and blue, like a storm. His features were definitely more masculine, and he was like all the other brothers toned and ripped. But his muscles were more prominent and leaner, showing that he probably plays in some kind of sport. He stares at me before going back to his meal as well.

Looks like I have two anti-social little brothers. No matter it won't be long before I drive them crazy and out of their reclusive shell. I bet I'll drive all of them crazy. I drove Ema crazy from the perfect little miss shy girl to a crazy motherly, protective woman.

"Oh by the way, Miyu. Mother and Father did not tell us much about you so could you please tell us about yourself?" Ukyo asked politely. My eyes widened. Shit. Dad was trying to put me on the spot again. He must be trying to guilt trip me about my occupation. Hey! I'm a working adult let me do what I want!

"I took a culinary degree in university and I'm obsessed with Japanese style cooking. I work in a…kind of like a pub I guess. Gastropub sort of thing? So I have to make a wide variety of high quality food. Yeah." I explained, rubbing my head sheepishly.

"Where is it Imouto-chan? Tsubaki and I can stop by sometimes and may be even advertise for you. We're voice actors by the way." Azusa asked.

"Eh! Wow! Voice actors. That's amazing. Nah its okay it's kind of a….top notch private thing for filthy rich people. Private shit so no thank you. But, don't worry I'll cook some of the dishes for you all to try whenever I get the chance." I beamed at them while trying to manoeuvre my way out of the glaring question.

"Bye dudes. I'm going to go see my baby sister." I headed towards the kitchen to offer to help wash the dishes for Ukyo to smile kindly and declined my offer. I then headed upstairs to Ema's room. "Little sister…little sister…Ah!" I spotted a sign on one of the rooms with Ema's name.

I knocked on her door and opened it. She was fast asleep her hair still in that side pony tail of hers and she was dressed in her school uniform. I sat beside her bed and gently took out her ponytail, and after locking the door I changed her into something loose before tucking her back to bed.

"Miyu-nee?" She asks sleepily. I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hey sweetie. Be a good girl for me and get better soon okay?" I chuckled, checking her temperature. Good it's not that high.

"Mmkay." She snuggles into the duvets and falls back to sleep. I ruffles her hair gently, giggling when she makes a face, before I turned off the lights and strode out of the room closing the door behind me. Now I better head back to my room to get ready for work. Rose was going to pick me up at 8.30 pm, I glanced up to stare at the clock and cursed. It's 8 pm already! I'm going to be late!

I raced back to my room, flinging open the plastic sliding door in my room and gaped. Holy shit I thought it was going to be just a small toilet, but it's freaking huge! There's like an enormous bathtub with Jacuzzi and a rain shower beside it! There was a huge vanity with tons of makeup and a sink. The toilet has like buttons at the side for spraying your ass with water of various temperatures and like…Wait what? Toilet music? Miwa went crazy with the toilet, but I love it!

I had a quick shower, letting the hot water unknot my muscles, flowing down my back in rivulets. I then blow dried my hair and quickly slipped on my MASK working outfit. It was Rock Singer theme today. Thus, my clothes consisted of a half top ripped leather jacket, and a fishnet garter dress, in which I wore a lacy black bra and skin tight safety shorts, topped off with a pair of leather boots. I applied on dark Goth makeup, contour and all, accentuating my eyes and applying dark crimson red lipstick. I then put on my fake nose ring and lip chain, attaching on a few magnet earrings to top it off. I smirked at myself in the mirror. I looked like an evil dark goddess. My bright cobalt eyes with its hints of purple specks glittering sharply in the mirror, and the makeup accentuated my features. I looked pretty hot if I say so myself.

I rummaged through my wardrobe for the black skin tight mask and quickly put it on. I grabbed my fake leather bag, no need to waste money on a real one, which contains my home clothes and some daily necessities and strode out of the room. Hopefully nobody sees me. Oh damn. I need to wash my hands. I glared at the map I had. Huh. The nearest toilet is on the left hand-side. Please! Let there be nobody in the toilet!

"She's just a stuck up girl!" Subaru's voice trailed from the living room.

"Why are you so angry with her?" Tsubaki asked.

"She just…came in like she owns everything! Even disturbing Masaomi! I don't know! I just want my personal space! I don't like Miyu Onee-chan!" Subaru growls. What the shit little bro.

"I thought she was really nice." Azusa coldly told him.

"Yeah what's wrong with you man? She's our new sibling don't insult her like that." Tsubaki grumbles. Yeah go for it older brothers! Scold this little know it all!

"I-I just I hate her okay? She acts like a kid!" Subaru sighs in exasperation. I hear the pattering of footsteps as Tsubaki and Azusa leaves and a slam of the toilet door. Okay…My younger brother hates me. Oh my god what did I even do to that little shit? He called me a kid? How did I even act like a kid? What is that assh*le frustrated with? This does it I'm so pissed off I'm going to show that little boy how I do not act like a kid! MY WAY!

I looked to see light streaming from what looked like a toilet with translucent glass sliding door. I flung open the toilet door and stormed in to see a very naked Subaru in the bathroom. I blinked. Oh man. He has really sexy abs, eight packs which rippled whenever he walked. Thick and yet not too beefy, just enough. Yum. Plus….he was kind of….really well endowed. He stared back at me, apparently I was probably too unrecognizable to him with all my get up. His eye widened, realising that he was butt naked in front of a random women in revealing clothes. He blushed bright red.

"W-who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked his voice a little shaky from shock. I growled I am going to show this little shit how adult I am. I grinned darkly striding to him quickly, swaying my hips side to side. I cornered him, placing my hands on the wall beside his head. High heels really help you when you are shorter than this dude. He was looking a little pissed off now, his cheeks have a faint dusting of pink. "Can you please stop th-mff!"

I pressed my lips onto his. His lips were silky and wet from shower and tasted of blackberries. I teasingly licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He gasped and I took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, my tongue slipped in and gently stroking his. I could feel him shivering pleasurably from my touch. Now, for the best part.

I smirked and sucked his tongue with my lips. He barely stifles a cute moan. Then my tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth, painting circles and swirling all over the sensitive area. His eyes widened and he moans out loud. I could feel his knees shaking from all the pleasure. I pressed my body onto his, feeling the his thick muscles on my skin. He was right now putty in my hands, gasping and panting hard, I could feel his arousal throbbing hard on my skin. Just before he exploded into pure bliss. I stopped to press a kiss on his cheek and another one on his ear lobe.

"You're so cute _Otouto_. Like a little _kid._ " I purred and quickly washed my hands in the sink before walking off downstairs before Subaru regained his senses.

Subaru groaned. He really needed a cold shower. He slumped onto the floor still panting from the after effects of that episode. He blinked. Wait...Did she say...Otouto? It can't be. He shook his head blushing hard and froze. Kid? She…she heard his conversation with Tsubaki-nii and Azusa-nii? Oh shit…

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **PS. Please don't read the unedited versions because in the unedited versions Miyu is 14 and Masaomi is not her best friend. I'm rewriting my chapters hence please wait for chapter 2!**

 **Fun fact: Let's call my best friend, A. So A's best friend is a guy. He's always really jealous and sad that A practically hugs all her friends (because they are girls) except him. So A finally caved in one day and gave him a hug. The first thing he said was, "Your boobs feel like cotton candy." (XD) Poor A was very traumatized and could not think of anything but boobs for a week. (:D)**

If you appreciate my work...Buy me a coffee on Ko-Fi? (fuyukoame)

 **12739 words. :3**


	6. Chapter 2 Kissing You (part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BROTHERS CONFLICT.**

 **EDITED VERSION**

 **I love food. :3**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~"You are the one I love the most"~**

"We have a new customer requesting for your personal service today. He's from the singing industry and his company is paying for you to be his hostess for 3 hours." Rose glanced through her folder. She proceeded to dump a file in front of me which was attached to a flashy looking cheque and a logo for one of the most famous companies in the world, Hikaru, a company famous for bringing talented people to stardom. Wow, giving me $8000 for 3hours? Cool. This will pay for textbooks for the children in the club's orphanage. Rose clicked at her mouse and she whistled, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Wow, it's Asakura Fuuto." Rose hums in appreciation. "The Asakura Fuuto."

"Holy shit! Really?" I gaped. Fuuto was really good at singing, like incredibly good. His vocal cords were just impossibly sexy and powerful. A deep purr, silky smooth and sweet like milk chocolate and the low voice cracks like shards of melting caramel. A Japanese worldwide sensation who had many female fans from all over the world. His voice, topped off with his handsome features, practically brought Japan to its knees, okay more like the girls to their knees.

"He wants…the sexy type, hence your dress." Rose gestures to me her eyes never leaving the computer. "And you are kind of a payment from his company to him. For his hard work this year."

I was dressed in a black silk low-cut dress with a high slit that led all the way to an inch below my waist. The dress showed off my long legs and had encrusted jewels on the velvet lining. The dress was beautiful, flowing down every curve and dip of my body with dots of sparkling star like gems following the sway of my body, like a galaxy of stars. I had on a pair of _Jimmy Choo_ black heels, and crystal _Swarovski_ earring. My raven hair was styled into a waterfall braid, with a few diamond pins holding it in place.

"That's a really odd way of payment to an employee. Why me?" I frowned, applying on some lip balm, which smelt faintly of peaches and strawberries. Two of my most favourite fruits in the world. I had removed my previous layer of makeup, to apply on a light layer of makeup, just a simple blush, and eyeliner to accentuate my eyes.

"Are you serious Miyu? You do know that you have a fan base, fan pages, fan made magazines, and that famous idol magazines and various famous television shows talk about you right?" Rose rolled her eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn, I thought I lost all the paparazzi. Was all that sneaking around to just get in and out of the club in vain? "I cursed, doing my final touch ups to my make-up. I grabbed my red Victorian lacy mask and slipped it on. The simple intricate mask with its silk roses and little specks of diamonds wrapped my face, almost like a second skin. The fabric comfortable to wear and so pretty to look at. Perfect.

"Chill. It's mostly pictures from the club. They just copy and paste it in their magazines and then bullshit some story for their articles and other shit. Though, at this rate, I bet it won't be long before some television show actually asks for an interview. Or maybe some fashion show. "Rose commented smirking at my expression of horror.

"EHHH? No, thank you!" I shuddered, imagining all the ten different ways I could screw up an interview. God no. "I'm done, Boss. Where is this guy?" I saluted Rose, letting her inspect my outfit once over. Rose leads me upstairs where the executive V.I.P. night club rooms are found.

"Remember he's young, so don't tease him too much. He probably can't take the over amount of sexual frustration." Rose told me, adjusting my hairpins.

"How old?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"According to the company, 19. He's younger than you."

"What? I could almost swear that he's younger, maybe 17 or like 16?"

"Well, idols are a fishy bunch. Anyway, their company will deal with the legal shit. They already sighed the damn contract anyway." Rose shrugs and knocks on the door in front of us. "Mr. Asakura? Aphrodite is here. Please enjoy your time!" She pulls opens the door and turns to press the timer beside the door. I stepped in, to hear the click of the closed door.

The room was huge and long in width, with most of the furniture a dark blue in colour with cobalt fur rugs lining the floor. The room was decorated with some potted plants and there was a glossy wooden mini bar at the far corner, painted a dark navy sea blue with dark russet stools. One of my colleagues stood behind the bar polishing the glass. She winks at me for encouragement and bows before leaving us alone.

Most of the entire room had floor to ceiling glass windows for walls, showing the city lights beneath us. Tall flats shone in various different colours, dots of carmine, strands of eggshell blue and swirls of blazing crimson red, with flashes of gold and green. The streets were busy with people rushing home, and the trees were decorated with fairy lights that glowed in iridescent colours. The sky was a deep colour so dark you could barely see a thing.

A long sofa was placed towards the window, it was turquoise in colour with dark blue lining. Shaped in an 'L', it had pale orange cushions with soft LED lights in them. In front of the sofa was a small coffee table, with a small red candle that smelt of a heady scent of the sea and something sweet. The flame flickered softly in the well-designed little wine bottle, decorated with little specks of sand and seashells. The candle light and the lights from the sofa were the only sources of light in the room, and hence it was slightly dim if not for the bright city beneath us.

Fuuto lounges on the sofa, lazing languidly with his arms spread wide and one leg propped onto the other. He was dressed in a simple grey suit, with the buttons of his top opened to reveal pale lean skin. A single red tie, loosely wrapped on his neck,. His hazel brown eyes with their specks of gold flakes slowly travels down my body, lingering longer on my chest. Hm. Pervert. He has sexily messy light brown hair that seemed to could not decide whether to be red or brown and decided to be a slightly white washed colour of red, a salmon pink in different angles of light. His hair was fluffy and pinned with a cute little yellow clip to one side of his head, in a boyish fashion.

His eyes were almond shaped, with crazily long eyelashes, and a single double eyelid. They were the longest I have ever seen and their light colour made him look ten times more beautiful, enhancing the gold flakes that swirled in the depths of his irises. He looked adorable if not for that mischievous glint in his eyes, a dark predatory emotion which brought a shiver down my spine.

His lips were full and incredibly girly in colour, a light pink at the edges going to a rose pink in the centre, almost like a heart. His body was slender but I could see outlines of muscles under his shirt. His face was sharp and angular, slightly soft at the edges from baby fat. His skin a pale snowy white. No doubt, he was beautiful. A very beautiful boy. He looked almost like an incubus ready to snatch you into his grasp. He stares at my face and his lips tilts upwards. A sly smirk on his lips, his eyes darkened with desire.

"Asakura Fuuto, such a _pleasure_ to meet you." I breathed, purposely letting my voice rumble at that word that promised so many things. My voice seductively sweet. He shivers slightly, and my smile widened. I boldly stepped onto the sofa, leaning in to his face, gripping his tie and pulling it so that he was forced to lean closer. Our faces are centimetres apart, and I smiled. "Such a _bold_ move to request for the sexy type, little boy."

In one quick move I stepped onto the sofa, to languidly slide down to straddle him. His eyes travels down my body as I slowly sat down on his laps. His eyes oozing across my skin with desire. I placed my arms on his neck, looking down at him, and a seductive smile on my lips.

"Onee-san is so beautiful." He finally speaks, as expected that absolutely amazing voice bring shivers right to my core. So he has a brother-sister fetish huh? Odd guy. Good luck to whoever his older sister is. She needs all the help she can get.

"Smooth talker _, otouto_." I bit his earlobe gently, letting my hot breathe fan against his sensitive ear and he shivers. I then moved quickly to claim his lips in a deep kiss.

Soft, and warm, with the hint of dark chocolate and mint, and a masculine taste of his lips. Mm. I moulded my lips to his sucking gently on his bottom lip, letting the pale pink pinch into a rosy red, pressing quick little nips to his lips. He gasped, allowing me access to his mouth and I gently caressed his tongue with my own, flicking it against his. His hands gripped onto my arms tightly, his nails clawing into my skin. He moaned. The sound was music to my ears, and it makes my heart speed up in excitement. Perfect.

I latched onto his tongue sucking on it gently, painting intricate patterns on the silky flesh. I break apart for a small breather, watching amused at his glazed eyes and swollen lips as he looks disoriented at me before I gave him another open mouth kiss. I swirled my tongue around the roof of his mouth painting slow lazy circles, rubbing and flicking it gently.

He moaned out loud, his hands seemingly lost their energy and they dropped limply onto the sofa, shuddering from the pleasure. I smiled onto his lips, licking his tongue sensually with tiny little flicks like a cat, moving into a sensual pattern. He was panting now, his arousal pressing onto my body. He whined giving me breathy moans. His eyes squeezed together tightly in pleasure. I pulled at his hair, leaving his lips to force him to tilt his head back. He stared up at the ceiling panting slightly.

"Such a good boy." I whispered into his ear. "For that I'll give you your reward." I grinded hard onto Fuuto, and he gave a throaty moan. He came apart in my hands panting hard and blushing a brilliant stunning red. He looks down at me his eyes glazed with lust.

"You might want to change your clothes." I smirked at him, and gestured for my colleague to get a pair of jeans for Fuuto, after whispering to her his size.

"How... (Pant) Did you... (Pant) learn to... (Pant) Kiss like that?" He gasped out, still feeling tingles of pleasure running up and down his body.

"Please, I'm the best of the best. What do you expect?" I teased handing him the jeans, and directed him to the toilet in the room. While he was at it, I maneuvered to the bar, grabbing the tall bottle of clear vodka, I poured some into two highball glass with little round ice cubes. The crystal clear shimmery liquid trickles down the glass, reflecting the blue light of the room, creating a glowing effect. I then mixed in the peach schnapps, dry spirit made from the distillation of peaches, letting the dark honey coloured liquid mix with the vodka. Before adding decent amounts of cranberry and orange juice.

Stirring gently, I strode back to the sofa, not before grabbing a bowl of strawberries dipped in dark chocolate and placed the drinks on the coffee table. Just in time to see Fuuto walk out of the bathroom. He plops down beside me on the sofa.

"Damn." I whistled. The blue tattered jeans hugs his body like a second skin. It hung loosely at his hips, showing the dips of his hipbone and the abs on his stomach, as well as the delectable little fuzz of brown hair that travels from his belly button down to a certain organ. Sexy.

"How do you even know my size?" He frowned, looking at the jeans, turning to look at the back of his pants, practically showing off his round ass to me. Okay, I'm kind of turning into some kind of lecher right now. STOP MIYU STOP. "It fits perfectly."

"I've been all over your _body_ , Fuuto, "I emphasized the word 'body' eliciting a bright red blush from Fuuto. I handed him the drink. "I didn't put that much vodka since I'm not really a drinker. Do you like vodka?" I asked, handing him the drink. He shrugged, reaching to take the drink from my grasp, our fingertips brushing ever so slightly, and he shivered slightly, goose bumps appearing on his skin, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"I don't drink much." He confessed, taking a small sip.

"Then good. This should be okay for you then." I smiled, taking a sip from my own glass. The tangy fruity flavour with the slight burn of alcohol travels down my throat silkily. It has a slight hint of sour flavour. A sweet peach tang with the zest of oranges. One of my favourite drinks.

"Mm. It tastes good. What is it?" Fuuto asked, humming in approval, gulping the drink down. I crossed my legs, smirking at him while swirling the ice in my cup, letting it make soft clinking sounds on the glass.

"It's a bar drink called _Sex on the beach_." I purred. He raised a brow, blushing bright red.

"Are you implying something Onee-san?" He asked, his voice dipping down an octave.

"Two can play a game. But, no. I don't offer sex." I grinned at him. "Sorry for getting your hopes up."

"Don't worry. I wasn't looking for sex. But, you are an amazing kisser. I wouldn't mind coming back just for a kiss." He smirked, taking another sip of his drink.

"A kiss huh? Maybe I'll give you another one later." I teased. "But, I want to get to know you _otouto_. Tell me about yourself."

"Me? Practically everything about me is on the internet. You can just google it." He shrugs.

"I want to get to know the real you, if you don't mind." I explained, giving him a small smile. "I promise I won't tell anyone." I vouched.

"That's a very personal question, Aphrodite...Sure, but I want the same thing in return." He smirked.

"Sure! Just don't tell the press please? It's just so freaking hard to dodge the paparazzi and keep my personal life a secret." I beamed, bouncing happily. Yay! A new friend!

"Okay." He chuckled, swirling the ice in his glass. "What do you want to know about sexy and hot little me?"

"What are your hobbies?" I asked, raising a brow at his last comment.

"I enjoy dancing, singing and most importantly, acting. Honestly, I joined the industry auditioning to be an actor but ended up getting the job as a singer because of my vocals…I want to be an actor." He combs back his hair with his fingers and sighs, placing his drink down on the coffee table.

"Hmm. For me…I enjoy cooking and would you believe it? As for my job, I find seducing people interesting." I leaned back on the sofa, smirking at Fuuto. "But…honestly, I always wanted to be a chef. I never intended to do…" I gestured to our surroundings. "This sort of thing you know?"

I sighed, giving him a sad smile. "This was a last resort for me and I am thankful because I get to cook here and meet lots of new people. I'm just glad that I gradually came to enjoy my job and learn lots of new things too!" I said, perked up in excitement, and Fuuto watches my animated talking with amusement.

"For example." I smiled at him, placing my glass down as well. "Cute, embarrassed submissive type?" I pouted at him, giving him my well-practiced puppy dog eyes, with the hint of tears in my eyes. I made myself blush, by imagining…certain things, and purposely squirmed, rubbing my thighs together.

"Fu-Fuuto…Don't look at me like th-aat!" I whined in embarrassment, blushing redder and redder. He watches wide eye and stunned. A tinge of red on his cheeks. My inner succubus high-fives herself for doing a good job from the noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Calm, proper, shy submissive type?" I sniffed at him, seating up straight, holding myself up with proper etiquette and grace. Then, my mood changes and I looked at him flustered. "Stupid! You can't treat a lady like that you BAKA! (stupid)" I yelped, glaring at him hotly, pouting my mouth slightly, an angry red burn on my cheeks.

"You just have to request. Anything." In a quick sweep, I pressed him down on the sofa, he winces slightly. I straddled him, looking down at him from above darkly. "And then there is...the dominant." I leaned closer to him, pressing my hands on each side of his head, trapping him. "Brave," I gave a small rock of my hips and his breath hitches in his throat. "Seductive," I nuzzled his neck, feeling the soft spot on his neck thumping hard with excitement. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows hard. "And sexy type." I sat back up my eyes drilling holes into his. I smirked.

"You are such a tease." He pants, his voice breathless. "But that, "he breaths, "was amazing acting."

"Thank you. You know you love it." My eyes flash with amusement as I climbed off him, he sits up pushing his currently messier hair out of his eyes. I reach for my glass, and take a sip of my drink. "Hey can I ask you some weird questions?" I asked, laughing slightly. I always wanted to ask guys these questions, it's kind of like those taboo questions you want to ask guys but you can't because they're so awkward you know? He nods.

"If I caught you…touching yourself in bed, would you blush awkwardly and accept that I caught you or pretend you were doing something else? Like maybe shaking your ass?" I asked curiously. His eyes widened, he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what you ask every guy you meet?" He chuckled. "You're such a perverted person." I blushed flustered.

"No! No! I'm just curious you know? You know?" I tried to explain. "Okay never mind I don't know why I even-"I am cut off by his answer.

"I don't know about every guy." He smirks at me. "But, I'll probably accept that you caught me, and ask you to join me in bed." He winks. I blinked. Did he just…

"Did you just say you would continue touching yourself and ask me to look at you?"

"Of course not. I would want _you_ ," he raised a brow, giving me a devilishly sexy smirk, "to touch me."

"EH." I began to feel flustered, blushing bright red. I should change the question. I stuttered and coughed before quickly asking another question. "Do boxer pants feel airy?"

"Uhh…What?"

"Well, at least compared to underwear?"

"It is more comfortable? It's really soft? "

"Wow really?" I beamed at him. "If we ever meet again can you bring one for me to try?" I asked, fascinated about the male boxer pants. Fuuto's eyes widened, and he smirked.

"Did you just…" He chuckles and beams at me. "Ask to wear my undergarments?" He stifles his laughter behind his hand. "You're so bold. And on the day we met too!" I blushed beetroot red, practically feeling the steam spewing out of my ears.

"AHHHH NO! NO! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS AND GIVE ME YOUR UNDERWEAR." I yelled in horror. He laughs, his shoulders shaking madly, and clutching his stomach tight. "I AM CHANGING THE TOPIC. What do you like to eat?"

"Honestly? I love fried chicken." He explains, sighing and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "But as an idol, I can't eat much of it." He shrugs. I sighed internally. I can't believe I just let myself speak without thinking! I hate that habit of mine.

"I'll make it for you when we meet again! Kaarage (fried chicken) huh?" I started salivating at the thought. Deep fried, well spiced, fried, crunchy and succulent chicken. Fuuto poked my cheeks.

"Hey. Stop ignoring me for food." He fakes a pout and I smiled at him, amused. We ended up talking some more and getting to know one another for the next two hours. Behind his charming idol smile and angelic voice, Fuuto was actually really cheeky. A sharp-tongued and sly boy who tended to look down on everyone around him. He enjoys toying with people and riling them up and he dreams of being an actor. However, behind that mischievous personality, he was really kind and funny and we had a really good time together. We exchanged numbers and promised to meet again.

"It was really nice meeting you Fuuto," I smiled at Fuuto as the clock strikes 3 and a buzzer sounded in the room showing that Fuuto's time with me was up. He grinned.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you onee-san!" He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me close to his body. The warm scent of him that reminded me of milk chocolate engulfed me as he snuggles into my body. Wow, he smells amazing. I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the sweet tang with its hints of bitter. I pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, his skin incredibly warm on my lips. He shivers slightly and I smirked. I'm glad that I still have that effect on him.

I waved goodbye, watching him as he left the room. I stretched, yawning softly. I can finally go home and sleep. I sighed happily. Though, Fuuto's features are honestly really familiar. Where have I seen them before?


	7. Chapter 2 Kissing You (part 2)

~(-3-)~

I entered the house, carrying a huge plastic bag packed to brim with groceries, to be greeted by peace and silence. It seemed like everyone was still asleep. I sighed, dumping the groceries on the kitchen table. I checked on Ema once, before having a quick shower, washing off the remnants of makeup from my face and letting the steaming hot water unknot my tensed muscles. Ah shit. I cursed, as I stepped out of the bathroom wrapping tightly in a fluffy soft towel. I forgot to grab my clothes. How stupid am I? Oh well, on the bright side it's freaking 4am. Who wakes up at 4am anyway?

I trotted into the living room, thinking to myself. What packed lunch should I make for Ema today? Oh wait, Yusuke goes to the same school as Ema as well. I ought to cook lunch for him to. You need good food to study well after all. I mused. No wait what about Subaru? Iori? Wataru? Damn. I glanced at my ingredients, I think I have enough food to make for all the currently still studying siblings. You need energy to study after all and good food is a must!

"Shit!" Subaru's voice echoed around the room from behind me and I turned to stare at him, my eyes widening in shocked. He was practically naked, dressed in only a pair of tight fitting black boxers, which clung tightly to his…male organ. The curves and dips of his nether regions emphasized greatly by the skin tight underwear. His body was streaked with sweat. Each drop trickled down his body and his well-defined abs, in shimmery rivulets. His abs rippled, taut and thick with each movement. His body was strong with muscles which tensed at each stride. Why is it that I see him naked every single time? I inhaled sharply, imagining him on rumpled bedsheets his body splayed out to me-No no no no no lewd thoughts of your LITTLE brother. NONONONONO.

"M-Miyu onee-san can you please put on some clothes? You're a girl and and…" He gulped at my raised eyebrow and my stare at his clearly naked body. "I'm-m not wearing anything because I-I went out for a morning run and I'm going to bathe now!" He squeaked, his face burning in embarrassment, stuttering badly. He freezes in place, burning brighter and brighter red.

"Eh. It's fine bro." I waved my hand, shaking my head slightly, a fond smile on my lips. "We're siblings, now. Really, don't worry about it." I smirked at him, striding out of the kitchen to go back to my room. "But seriously little brother." I turned to give him a mischievous grin. "I've already seen _everything_ anyway." His face exploded in crimson red at my comment and he spluttered in horror.

"Wait! Miyu onee-san last night I-"His sentence cuts off and a sharp smack echoes across the living room, along with a painful thud. I whipped my head around in shock to see him, propped on the ground, wincing painfully. Red crimson blood trickles down from a cut at the back of his head. My eyes swivelled to the sharp edge of the coffee table that lies beside him and back to his bleeding wound.

"OH MY GOD. SUBARU." I gaped at him. I raced to the kitchen, opening the cupboard which had a small medical logo sticker on it. Masaomi's sticker. I'm pretty sure he forces Ukyo to put medical kits in the kitchen. It is a habit Masaomi gained after seeing me so accident prone while cooking. Yup first aid kit here.

I grabbed the white box and quickly washed my hands thoroughly with soap and water. I ran back and knelt beside Subaru opening the box and slipping on the disposable latex gloves before grabbing some gauze and pressing it firmly on his cut, which was just directly below his hairline. Thankfully, the cut was small and the bleeding slowed quickly. I glanced at the wound, it wasn't that deep. I sighed. Clumsy little brother.

"Go bathe and wash your wound, I'll help you to put some liquid plaster later." I glanced at the first aid box spotting a tube of liquid plaster. He turned to smile at me, his eyes fondly glancing at me. His eyes widened and he immediately looked away and his cheeks flushing a bright scarlet.

"Um, Miyu onee-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Your…towel…Is dropping off."

"What? Oh…SHIT!" I squeaked. The fluffy white towel had gotten lose, revealing a huge amount of my chest, the perky round and milky flesh peaked out from the towel suggestively. I mentally groaned. I pulled the blasted cloth up my chest. Damn he probably got an eye full. Bloody fantastic. My cheeks burned bright crimson. I wrapped the towel tighter around my body. Subaru stands up without looking at me, tilting his head to face the wall.

"I-I will see you later than Miyu onee-san." He stammers out before, turning to sprint off. I watched him go, biting my bottom lip. The tension between us is pretty awkward now…I regret being so angry and kissing him yesterday, despite how good it felt. I cursed lightly. I am such a bad older sister taking advantage of a kid. Not to mention my younger brother! What the bloody hell was I thinking? Kissing your brother? That's incest! Actually not really but…I'm such a despicable human being. I groaned. I should apologise. I glanced down at myself. But first…I better change before this happens again with another brother.

I slipped on a soft cotton t-shirt with bunny prints on it, washed so many times that it was worn and felt incredible on my skin, as well as a pair of soft exercise shorts with neon pink strips. I slide my feet into my fluffy bunny slippers and ambled down the hallway and into the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit I placed it on the kitchen table and quickly set to work, making lunch for my little siblings.

I washed the rice, rinsing the little beads of perfectly round shiny little gem like grains under cool running water before sprinkling in some salt and placing them in the rice cooker, letting the hard grains turn into fluffy soft white rice. Now for my home made sausage.

I took out the partially thawed meat from my grocery bag, slicing them into thick cubes before dumping them into my food processor, an expensive brand which I had brought along with me, mincing it into little chunks. I then placed the minced meat into a bowl over a small tub of ice to prevent the fat from melting, mixing salt, herbs and spices into the rosy pink pork. I then dump the bowl into the freezer.

I began to prepare the welsh onions, boiling it and sliding off each layer easily to make the skin of the sausage. I tied one end of the sausage with an edible string, made out of scallions. Using a filler which I filled with the chilled mincemeat, I pushed the meat into the sausage letting it swell before tying off the other end.

"O…Onee-san…" Subaru greeted, popping his head into the kitchen, a shy smile on his lips.

"Oh hey Subaru!" I washed my hands and reached for the liquid plaster. He turned around, showing me the cut. I squeezed the sticky liquid onto a cotton bud and gently applied it onto his wound. He winced slightly. I finished quickly, throwing the cotton bud away and packing the first aid kit to where it belonged.

"T-Thanks." He said, shyly looking at another corner. I smiled. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Making lunch for you, Yusuke, Iori, Ema and Wataru." I explained, pumping yet another sausage full. "You guys aren't allergic to anything right?"

"No." He replied. There is a moment of awkward silence before I can take it no longer. I swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry Subaru! I got really angry yesterday and well…I'm really sorry for jumping you in the shower!" I apologized, pursing my lips. His eyes widened at the memory.

"I am sorry too…I didn't mean to say such things about you…I just…I kind of got scared, because I never interact with women. I- I'm sorry! I feel really bad about it. I didn't mean what I said! I was just finding excuses to blame my problems on you. I am sorry. " He apologized profusely, bowing low and not daring to look up. "Please forgive me?" His voice comes out small as he peeks up at me.

"Of course! If you will forgive me too! I-I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry bro. I will do anything to make up to you." I gasped, speaking rapidly. He gives me a small smile, scratching his face looking flustered.

"Ah, it's okay really. It was…a good…kiss. I…I have never kissed someone before so…It was a good f-first time." He tries to explain, turning redder by the second. My eyes widened in horror.

"Oh god! Your first kiss? Ah I'm so sorry Subaru!"

"No it is fine. Don't worry about it." He explains. "You don't have to make it up to me. Just forgive me if I act a little weird. I never really had a female friend." He chuckles nervously. I gave him a small smile and a nod, going back to my sausage filling. He stands at a corner awkwardly watching me fill in sausage after sausage, looking fascinated.

"Wanna help me?" I asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence, amused. He nods and reaches to take the filler, he fills the onion skin slowly with meat, accidentally squeezing in too much. The skin tears apart with a pop.

"Ah!" He exclaims in shock. He gives me a horrified look. His eyes filled with worry and dismay, the expression so cute on his face my inner succubus squeals and melts at his expression.

"Don't worry! I'll cover it up with food wrap so it'll be fine." I soothed. He blinks, and his expression goes back to being stoic, upright and guarded.

"O-oh." He stutters, a small determined smile on the corners of his lips. He reaches for the next one, his brows furrowed. I hide a smile as I begun to make a simple salad of edible plants with a sweet and sour Italian sauce and cranberries. He helps me fill every single sausage and gives a small hum in satisfaction when he finally finishes the last perfect one. Each one fat and packed filled with juicy pink tender meat.

"Thank you Subaru." I give him a bright beam. I enclosed the sausages in food wrap and let it simmer for a while before taking off the wrap and frying the sausages letting it turn into a hazel tint. The rich smell of spiced meat, tangy with a mixture of different flavours, floods the kitchen, and Subaru glances at the sausages with a look akin to a starving dog looking at a huge piece of steak. Using a long chopstick, I gripped the sausages out of the pan and placed them on a plate.

"Would you like some? I made extra." I giggled at his expression.

"Okay." He huffs trying to hide how much he wants one, but his stomach growls in hunger and he burns a bright glowing pink. I grinned.

"Here. Say ahhh." I gently sliced a sausage into small pieces and brought a piece in front of him. He blushed, pursing his lips. I watch as a million of different thoughts flit across his face and he opens his mouth cutely finally deciding that filling his stomach was a better option. He chews on the juicy piece of meat and his eyes widened, lighting up brightly.

"Mm" A small moan escapes his boyishly deep voice and a faint dusting of pink appears on his face. Looks like he likes the taste a lot. I smiled. Subaru was just so awkwardly cute, his face turned into a myriad of different shades of red.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled, taking one and popping it into my mouth for a taste. The welsh onion skin traps the tangy liquefied fat of the minced meat, making the sausage incredibly succulent and juicy. The spices seemed to dance on my tongue harmonizing perfectly with the sweetness of welsh onions before melting into a puddle of meat juice. It makes me long for a plate of rice to gobble this up with. I'm pretty sure my face just gave a weird expression of pure bliss because Subaru is staring intently at me. His eyes trained onto my lips. I blushed flustered. Whoops. I tend to overdo it sometimes. He meets my eye and blushes again. So cute.

He ends up helping me make six identical well-made expensive bento lunch boxes. They were two layered black and red plastic lunch boxes with a simple clasp and a handle. The first layer had three compartments. The biggest long rectangular shaped compartment, I used to store the three lightly salted rice balls wrapped in dry roasted seaweed.

The first one was filled with the classic salted salmon, and the second was a recipe I had learnt online, chicken pickled in honey and soy sauce, which went incredibly well with rice. The last one I left plain, to eat with the homemade sausages which I placed on some lettuce in the second smaller rectangular compartment beside the small rounded compartment which I placed a tiny thermos filled with green tea. The second layer had two compartments where I stored the salad and a couple of grapes.

Perfect. I checked the clock. It was 5.30 am already. I had ended up talking to Subaru the whole time while we cooked. He was gradually opening up to me despite some awkward blushes. He told me how much he adored basketball and sports and he was surprisingly an incredibly kind person.

"I'll be going then Miyu-nee." He walks down the hallway, having gone back to pack his bag. He finally dropped the long ass honorific for me much to my happiness. I open the door for him taking a bento box and passing it to him.

"Good bye Subaru! Take care and stay safe." I called to him. He waves back, blushing before running off to school. I sighed. He was super energetic and sporty, unlike me. I'm pretty much half dead during the mornings.

"Miyu nee-san good morning." I turned to see Iori stepping out dressed in a crisp white school uniform.

"Hey bro good morning. Off to school already?" I asked, smiling brightly. He nods, giving me a blinding smile.

"I made lunch for you. If you want it?" I raised a lunch box up. His eyes softened, crinkling at the corners.

"Yes please. Thank you Miyu nee-san." He reaches to take it, stepping out of the doorway.

"Wait bro." He stops at my words and turns to look at me. I walked up to him to straighten his tie, making it neater on him. He stares at me intently as I do so, his hazel eyes shining with a dark emotion.

"Thank you." He replies politely, giving me yet another soft smile. "Then I will be off nee-san." He leans forward and gently presses his cold lips on my cheek, before giving me a bright beam and walking off. I blinked in surprise. Wow, so caring already? He really keeps up that princely personality of his to the max, but I could sense that under that smile there was something off with that boy. Another riddle for me to crack. How I wish I had the password to everything in life.

I yawned. Looks like the other kids won't be up till 8am. I could take a nap before I give them the lunch boxes. I placed the boxes at a corner, writing a small note for Ukyo in case he finds it weird, also assuring him that I used my stuff and did not touch any of his kitchen equipment, and to not cook breakfast for me, I'll eat it after my 8 hours of sleep. Ukyo seemed like a possessive kind of guy when it comes to his kitchen.

Okay and now time for that forty winks I promised myself…


	8. Chapter 2 Kissing You (part 3)

-(.-.)-

I woke up to the blaring sound of the damn alarm clock. I blurrily rubbed my eyes and squinted at the clock. Ema and the bros should be awake. I washed my face and trotted down to the kitchen, squinting at the light.

"Good morning bros and baby sis." I announced my presence as I climbed down the stairs. Oh wow. Classic Japanese breakfast of salmon, miso soup and rice on the table. I want to eat it but it's not good to eat and immediately sleep after so…Damn. I walked up to embrace Ema, leaning my head on hers. Got to show her the love guys. I love hugs, and physical affection.

"You feel better?" I asked her. She nods, smiling at me happily as she polishes off the last bit of her rice. I pressed a kiss on her cheek, and slide into the seat next to her.

"Good morning. Miyu-chan. I do not mind you using my kitchen equipment as long as you clean and put them back little sister. However, you left on your note that you did not want breakfast why that is so?" Ukyo walks is to keep the dishes, giving me a kind smile.

"Ah, I work night shift. I'm going back to sleep later so I'll probably fix something for myself later." I explained, grinning at him.

"Night shift? That is rather unhealthy." He notes, a small frown on his face.

"True. But, it pays really well and I want to spoil my siblings." I grinned at him. I tend to buy Ema lots of presents, of course I don't buy her mountains of expensive branded bags or clothes. I buy her stuff I knew she would love and use properly, or things she like, like cakes or some accessories. For example…I reached into my pocket having had stuff the little gift that I had bought for her a week ago.

"To prove my point…tah dah!" I encircled her shoulder, showing her the cute hairband of what appeared to be a big scrunched up paper ball, with a poor drawing of a funny face. She gave me a look. "YES THIS IS THE AMAZING FACE OF LUCK. MY FAVOURITE EXPRESSION EVER! LE CAT FACE! (:3)" I announced. She raised an eyebrow, giving me a flat expression. She kind of got used to my usual antiques already…Damn, I need to get more creative.

"Fine. Fine." I teared open the odd face, there goes my master piece, revealing a beautiful intricate design of two realistic looking pink and black butterflies, each fluttery wing so well made it almost looked as if it could just fly off my hand.

"Wow. WOW! " Ema gasped in delight. Her eyes widening at how beautiful the hairband was. She loves these type of things, absolutely adored them. Plus, hearts and butterflies were her weakness. I smirked. "How do I look?" She smiles at me, retying her hair with my present, and turning to give me a better view. It looks wonderful on her, complementing with her school uniform. She absolutely adores pink.

"You look like… A CHICKEN." I guffawed. She gave me another 'Stop giving me this shit Miyu-nee' face. Alright, alright. "Okay fine. You know what I'm going to say anyway. You look absolutely beautiful." I grinned. She beamed, pleased. Ah, I spoil her rotten all the time. "Oh, sorry I mean the butterfly that I looked for, found and bought looks absolutely beautiful-HA-Ow!" She slaps me lightly on the arm and gives a huff of annoyance, grabbing her bag and making her way to the door. I laughed reaching for the bento boxes.

"Here's your lunch sis." I passed it to her. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh! Did you make my favourite sausages?" She beamed.

"Of course. Plus, your favourite chicken rice balls too." I told her, she grinned. Ema loves the food I cook. As a child, Dad travelling all the time to work, she only knew how to cook simple meals for herself. Hence ever since I stayed with her, she always looked forward to my cooking.

"Yusuke, eat this." I passed another box to him. His eyes widened.

"Eh for me Miyu-nee?" He gaped.

"Of course. Can't have you eating school food every day." I replied. Yusuke nodded to me, thanking me politely, before making his way off to school.

"Thank you Miyu-nee!" Ema says, beaming brightly at me. She gives me a quick hug before running off behind Yusuke.

"Take care!" I yelled at her. I turned, noticing Wataru dressed cutely in his school uniform with a cute little bunny bag on his shoulders. Masaomi loves rabbits, he must have bought that for him. Wataru was rubbing his eyes tiredly, glancing at me with tearful caramel orbs.

"Hey Taru. Here's your lunch." I passed the box to him. He reaches to take it.

"Good morning Nee-chan Oh lunch? Waaaah! I'm so happy! I get lunch from Nee-chan." He smiles brightly at me, with the cherubic angelic face of his. However, his eyes are glinting expectantly, almost as if he wants something from me. Is he trying to use his cuteness to curry favour from me? Whatever trick he is playing, I can see right through it. Ah, but he is still my cute little brother, cute little spoiled brother, incredibly spoiled. Masaomi you softie!

"I'm glad little brother. See you after school." I smiled, brushing my bangs out of my face, I leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek, accidentally kissing a little too close to his mouth. Ah whoops. Oh well. Siblings kiss each other on the lips sometimes don't they? He's 11 years younger than me anyway.

Wataru's eyes widened and his face turns a nice shade of bright pink. Damn, I've been seeing a lot more blushing siblings these days. He swallows hard and nods, a somewhat more mature expression entering his eyes as he stared at me.

"You…Onee-san…why did…" Unsurprisingly, his voice is lower than his usual high pitch cute little squeal. Somehow, it is soothing to the ear, soft with that hint of gentle kindness behind that slight roughness. Wow, he could easily become an amazing voice actor with such a beautiful voice. If it were lower, it would be absolutely sexy. Hopefully the puberty god would give him just a slightly lower voice. Just slightly…Ah what am I thinking?

He coughs, sporting a darker blush on his cheeks before gaining back his usual composure. "NEE-CHAN YOU!" He gaped at me outraged at the fact that he let his guard drop down, pointing his index finger at me angrily. I laughed, and teasingly chomped the tips of his fingers. He practically squeals in horror, pulling back his fingers quickly, the blush turning an even darker maroon.

"You're going to be late dear otouto." I smirked, my eyes glinting with mischief. He pursed his lips, and huffs before storming off. He is easily riled up huh? I giggled, watching him as he storms off. I closed the door gently, yawning tiredly. I'll go back to bed now. I trotted tiredly up the stairs towards my room. Hey wait…I glanced at Masaomi's door, feeling the cool air from the air conditioner in his room seep out from the cracks of the door. I want warm hugs.

I gently opened the door, feeling the cool blast of cold air on my skin. The room is incredibly dark, Masaomi's curtains are thick and dark lavender blue, blocking out the sun. His bed is queen sized, with various large white pillows and white comforters. He lay sprawled on the bed, sleeping soundly on his back. His chocolate hair messy from sleep. I gently crawled onto the bed, glancing at the clock at his bedside. It is set for 10 in the morning, looks like he didn't have work today, or maybe his shift starts later? Oh well, never mind. I then proceeded to stare at him.

He looks years younger with his eyes closed, his lush long dark coffee lashes fluttering ever so slightly. His rose pink lips parting ever so slightly. Something inside me shudders and makes the hairs of my skin stand. He looked amazing. Of course. I'm used to it. I think? I swallowed thickly. He shifts turning to face me, and the comforter is pushed down from his body revealing to me….His very naked upper body, and hints of his boxers. Holy shit. He sleeps in boxers? I gaped at him in horror. F*ck.

Masaomi was ripped. Bloody hell. He probably gyms a lot at work. If you're thinking about a big pack of beef that bulges and makes you look disfigured. No, Masaomi is not that beefy. Thank God. He was curled slightly, sleeping soundly in a somewhat foetal position, making use of his abs. Those incredibly fibrous bands of muscles, are hard and well defined. The bumpy regions of his serratus anterior, the thick stringy muscles at the sides of his abs, are clearly seen. His chest, those amazing pecs of his, are oh so slightly rounded and perfectly contoured, thick and taut with muscles, and then those pale pink nippl-Oh shit. I'm really ogling him. Why Masaomi? Why? I gulped. Then there are those…sinful deep lines at the top of his hips, leading from his abs to the outrageously low _calvin klein_ black boxers. Oh God. Thank god his assets are covered by the comforters. I have enough of brothers and ass. Seeing one ass today is enough for me.

My heart was beating loudly in my ears, drumming loudly against my eardrums. I shook my head, pinching myself. Get a grip Miyu! Get a grip! I mean. I've snuggled with him to sleep. It's just one layer less of clothes and more muscles. No big deal right? Plus, it's Masaomi! Masaomi! It's just Masaomi! Calm down. Anyway, sleep is more important. Hormones later. I heaved a huge sigh, and I was looking forward to hugs. I pried open my eyes to look at the muscular apple pie god in front of me. Ack.

I crawled under the comforter, lying down with my back facing him, my nose penetrated by the soft smell of sweet apples. I inhaled deeply, what cologne does he use? No actually, I think it's some sort of body wash or shampoo. I kept a certain distance from that body of warmth, closing my eyes. If I don't see it. I gulped at the thought of muscles. NO NO NO. If I don't see it. It's NOT there. I sighed, comfortably, burrowing myself into the bed.

"Mi-miyu" He breathes, his voice rough with sleep, so sinfully rough. I froze in shock, feeling his weight shift on the bed. His incredibly warm skin touches mine. It is blazing hot and so deliciously warm. His arm is wrapped around my mid-section and the other is looped over my shoulder, trapping me in an embrace. Is he freaking spooning me? He had shifted so close, I could feel his hard chest on my back. He nuzzles into the crook of my neck, his warm breathes tickling my neck. I stiffened. Oh god could this get any worst. Oh bloody shit. SHIT. My eyes flew wide open, when that thick male organ of his…pressed against my freaking ass. Holy shit.

I know I know I should be used to this. My job scope includes this sometimes. But…THIS WAS MY BESTFRIEND. MY VERY HOT AND MUSCULAR BESTFRIEND TURNED BROTHER. I DON'T PREY ON MY BESTFRIEND. The burning hot steel rod pressing on my butt, not covered by the usual second layer of pants, but by only that skin tight boxers was not helping at all with my thought process. CURSE YOU PUBERTY FOR GIVING MALES MORNING WOODS. CURSE YOU.

"Nggh M-miyu." He moaned, the sound vibrated on my skin sending tingles down my back. He gently brushes his lips on the nape of my neck. Instinctively, I arched backwards into his touch, his breath on the sweet spot of my skin sends electricity down my veins, my heart beating faster and faster. I AM USED TO THIS STOP BLUSHING. But the red specks erupt on my skin, turning my ears a bright crimson. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, starting to feel flustered and bothered, and something deep inside me stirred with excitement, but lo and behold, muscle man was as strong as he was buff and he clamped his arms around me tightly.

"Damn it Masaomi." I hissed through my teeth. To make matters worse, his leg is now propped over mine, and his arousal is even more clearly felt on my skin. This guy was treating me like a bolster. He murmured to himself softly, still deep in sleep and pressed that male organ of his onto poor little old me, my inner succubus would beg to differ. His grips tightened and he grinded. Hard. I gave a small gasp, feeling heat and molten hot pleasure run up my veins. Shit. Was this boy, no, man having some sort of wet dream?

"Miy-u." His voice seductively low and filled with pleasure, groans out his voice cracking slightly. This confirms my doubts. He IS having one. About me too. Oh god oh god oh god. I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life. Imagine it like this. Your best friend, with whom you've spent years of your life with in school, got separated from you and came back grown up and even hotter, has a wet dream about YOU and you just so happen to be there for him to grind on. This wet dream of his…Was getting more real than he thought. He grinds against me again, doing it in quick thrusts, giving little groans of pleasure. My face burns as tingles of pleasure travels up my spine. Please please please please fall back to sleep. This is too much sexual tension. I inhaled sharply as he gave a strangled soft cute little cry into my ear. STOP MASAOMI !

The subconscious Masaomi must have heard my internal screams because he stops out of a sudden, going back to peaceful sleeping, his breathing going to a normal slow pace. His grip around me tightened and he cuddles into my warmth, hugging me tightly before drifting off into a normal peaceful dream.

What? Did it end? What was going on in this guys brain? Honestly, I would wake up after that intense wet dream. Why the hell is he still asleep, and hugging me tightly as well. Okay, maybe it is not such a good idea to wake him up, knowing Masaomi he would be incredibly embarrassed. Probably so embarrassed he won't even look at me for days.

I tried to turn to look at him without pushing him off, but to no avail. Okay so nope. I can't leave. Maybe if I pretend to sleep? Hopefully he wakes up first? I am starting to have a meltdown here. I CAN'T THINK LOGICALLY ANYMORE. MY BEST FRIEND JUST-AHHHH! I cursed fluently in my mind, with the occasional scream of embarrassment and horror.

I just want to dig a hole in the floor and die. Oh god. He was hot. It was hot. He likes me, his body parts like me. I can't-I gave a loud sigh. I give up on this shit. I'm too tired. I just. I will just go to sleep. I'll think about it another day. I should not have even thought about coming here. I should not. Oh well. It's okay. I'll just deal with it one by one. Firstly, I should go to sleep and pretend nothing happen. Masaomi can wake up and deal with his problem, possibly freak out, but assume that I do not know a thing about his morning problems. YES.

In the meantime, a small smile crawled onto my lips. I can enjoy the fact that a hot guy is hugging me while I sleep. I snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes, lulled to sleep by the soft sound of his breathing and warm apple pie.

-(0-0)-

I pried my eyes open, propping myself up sleepily, and rubbing my eyes tiredly. I glanced around. Looks like Masaomi woke up and ran off already. I glanced at the clock 3.30pm. Okay, great. Oh wait is that a note from Masaomi? I grabbed the little post it note reading its contents quickly.

 _Miyu,_

 _I have a shift at the children's hospital. I will see you tonight. I can't believe you climbed into my bed, when I was (naked and in boxers) not prepared._

I spent a minute trying to decipher the cancelled words and giggled after finally reading it. I can practically feel his embarrassment in the paper.

 _Aahh I should have known better. Anyway, turn off the air conditioner when you wake up._

 _Masaomi._

I gave a sly grin. That basically means I can hop into his bed anytime I want for a cuddle. Good. I like hugs. Hopefully his testosterones do not act up again. I quickly turned off the air conditioner and made the bed, grabbing the note as a souvenir for keeping, and stuffing it into my shorts. I then quickly splashed some water on my face before sleepily trotting into the living room hoping to see Ema. She should be coming home anytime now.

The living room was dark, dimly lit. I squinted slightly, rubbing my eyes and letting it adjust to the dimmer light. Someone had pulled down the drapes. I strode to the large comfy stain resistance sofa, wanting to lounge on it for a few seconds. A mischievous smirk appeared on my lips. I gripped the edge of the sofa and flipped myself over. Well, a girl could be lazy to walk five more steps and have fun at the same time right? The air brushed through my raven locks, its fingers running through my air. I closed my eyes and winced at the soft impact of my skin against the cool skin of the sofa. I sighed. Score!

Warm fingers wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to a hard taut chest covered by silky smooth cloth. My eyes snapped open in shock. Warm breathe the familiar bitter chocolate and mint along with the slight sweet tang of male fanned across my face. My eyes trained onto the face inches from mine. That oh so sinfully beautiful face of a pretty boy. Asakura Fuuto. Is sleeping on the sofa. I screamed internally. What the bloody hell is my customer doing here? At my house? His hold on me tightened and he snuggles closer, his body pressed tightly to mine.

"Aphrodite." He mumbles, breathing in my scent deeply. I froze, feeling heat crawl up my face. This was kind of making me fell hot and bothered…Hold on you horny girl! You should be freaking disgusted at the fact that some guy is sniffing you. My inner succubus shook her head. No, you mean the Asakura Fuuto, everyone's celebrity crush is sniffing you. He wraps me in a tight hug, his body pressed onto mine tightly. The warmth of his skin penetrating mine. I could feel every breath and every shift of his muscles. Please do not give me wet dream experience number 2. Please Fuuto!

"I'm home!" Ema's soft voice called from above. I froze, blood leaving my face and I paled drastically. Shit. If Ema walks in on her older sister, getting hugged by a sleeping guy. It is going to be so embarrassing I would die. My heart raced in my ears. I swallowed thickly, my palms getting sweaty from fear. I mentally freaked out. NOOO! It is going to be so bloody awkward! I can't take it! I just want to hit myself on the bloody wall! Good god! It's like your mom popping in on you to see you kissing your boyfriend! How awkward is that? Bloody f*cking awkward!

Gripping Fuuto tightly, I pulled him off the sofa skilfully landing with my hand and butt, holding him tightly to me, absorbing the impact before rolling under the coffee table. I gripped him tightly, pressing myself tightly to his body, straining my ears to hear Ema's footsteps growing fainter and fainter. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Aphrodite?" Fuuto's voice thick with sleep echoed from above me. I glanced up to see his warm hazel gold eyes staring intently at me. His body noticeably too close to mine. I could feel his muscles contracting with his every move. I tried to move away, only to feel a noticeably growing bulge prodding at my thigh. Horny dudes. I snapped up to look at him. He smirked and in a quick move, he pulled us out from under the table, rolling over so that I was lying on top of his body. He grinned, his eyes going dark with emotion. I shivered under his gaze, feeling hot molten gold flow up my veins.

"I would never suspect that you'll be so bold as to follow me home." His voice rumbled under me. I propped myself up trying to stand, embarrassed and flustered. However, he reached to grab my wrist and he pulled me back down onto him, my knee pressed against his increasingly tight pants. Horny teenage boys. His body was pulsating with heat. I blushed bright red, glancing up to look at him. His beautiful face watching me in wonder and adoration, his kissable lips parted slightly. His eyes swirling with a myriad of emotions. For a moment, I am entranced by him. His eyes under the soft light are so beautiful, so filled with happiness, wonder and amazement for me, drawing me deeper and deeper into his spell. My pulse raced under my skin, and my eyes dilated at the sight of him.

"No! I didn't follow you home!" I retorted to him breaking the spell. I blinked, and gaped at him in surprise. "Wait…Your home? But, this is my home!" His eyes widened in surprise. His very beautiful eyes. I think I might have a thing for pretty boys.

"Miyu-nee!" Ema's voice called from behind us. I glanced to see her aghast expression, her mouth wide open in horror. I felt as if I just got doused by a bucket of ice cold water. Embarrassment, horror, and shock vibrated around my body. Oh god. This is embarrassing. I tried yet again to stand up, however Fuuto pulled me down yet again. I scowled at him, and he gave me a bright grin. Cheeky little boy.

"Who are you?" He asked staring up at Ema, raising a brow and giving a huff of exasperation. He tilted his head, giving an indifferent shrug. "Someone's girlfriend?" He questioned.

"No," Ema answered, pursing her lips tightly.

"I don't know how you got in, but do you think you'll get something from me by doing this? Go away you're disturbing us." He scoffed at her, and then turned to give me a devilishly sexy grin, the sinfully pink muscle of his licking at his lips to reveal pearly white teeth.

"I arrived at the house with my sister a few days ago!" She answered, frowning at him. She glanced at me, her eyes portraying her shock and horror. Yes, I know I'm horrified too little sister. I'm kind of like a deer stuck in headlights or a puppy who got caught doing something naughty. Something really really naughty.

"Miwa's husband's daughters?" He propped himself up, to stare at her. He knows…Miwa? What?

"That's right Fuuto-nii-san!" Ema nodded. My eyes widened. I cannot even explain the emotions growing through my head. I swayed slightly. I snapped my head back to stare at her. My mouth hanging wide open. My heart thumping hard in its cage. Brother? She called him her bloody brother? Bloody f*cking hell! This is… My brother Fuuto? SHIT! SHITSHITSHITSHIT.

"You're pretty cute, but it seems like you aren't very smart. You're an idiot aren't you?" He glanced at Ema raising his brows, sneering at her, he reaches his other hand to grip at my waist, glancing at me to give me a dangerous smile. I bit the insides of my cheeks finally realising that I was currently straddling him and my every move and struggle was making him feel good. I growled lowly at him, and tried to stand up yet again. He grins, a faint blush on his cheeks as he holds me tightly in place. Little piece of shit!

"Can't you see that I'm currently doing something with your older sister? Hmm…Miyu was it?" He smirks, looking like a child who just had received his Christmas present earlier than usual. Why the hell is he so strong? He should stop working out seriously. I decide to take drastic measures and give a skilful sway of my hips, eliciting a shocked moan from him. Pleasure shoots up my veins, electricity running up and down my skin. Get a grip Miyu! His grip loosens and I stand up giving him a deadly glare. He lazily watches me almost like a cat, his eyes travelling up my body slowly.

"You liar! You're not 19 are you?" I glared at him, my hands on my hips.

"Nope~" He playfully drawls. He smirks. "I'm 15 and if it helps I'm going to be 16 soon."

"And you requested for a hostess as a reward? You're too young! It's bloody illegal!" I glared at him. He waves my comment off, giving me a Cheshire grin.

"Don't worry. I've gone to other nee-sans too but no one is as good as you. Miyu-nee~" He smirks.

"So you're not even a virgin?" I gaped at him.

"Of-f course!" He smirks. I sniffed, raising a brow. Many would not notice his slight stutter in his voice but after talking with him and looking at him. I could distinguish his confident voice to his not too confident one. Plus, his ears were slightly redder indicating his flustered feelings. He can't lie very well. Then again, I am told that I am really good at observing people.

"Hold on!" Ema gaps at us. "You're Miyu-nee's customer?"

"Shit just got real." I groaned. NOT MORE DRAMA!

 **Author's Note:**

 **I read an article which said that the roof of the mouth is an erogenous spot… I wonder if it's true. Someone please tell me! I actually spent some time researching on how to kiss. Yes, I have not kissed someone romantically before. (;A;) So I can't tell if it really feels that good…So…PS PS people with boyfriends and lovers, are my kissing scenes weird?**

 **The question Miyu asked was on the net on an article about 100 funny questions to ask a boy. (Laughs) I spent 10 minutes wondering whether I should make her ask that question but well, it sounds like something Fuuto would answer with no sweat.**

 **The one on boxer pants… Well, I actually asked some of my friends that question. They went "uhhh…" for a while. I know! I am the weirdest person ever.**

 **On Wataru's personality, he is an honest, sweet but very spoiled boy. My age is not that far off from 11 and I can clearly remember my 11 year old days. Nobody in my cohort acted that cute or childish, and at that age I was already reading teenage romance stories. I felt like a thug every time I ventured to the 14-17 section of the library. Yes thug life! XD The boys in my class laughed about dirty jokes all the time. Hence, I'm making him OOC, and giving him a dark, naughty side.**

 **On a side note, I actually researched on anatomy just to write about Masaomi's muscles. I'm getting bolder in my hot and steamy scenes. It's probably because my best friend got a boyfriend and I'm gaining inspiration from her. Totally digging out all that scoop! XD They're super cute together and he makes her happy. So I'm really happy for her!**

 **I'll be working on editing the next chapter! See you all very soon!**

 **Side note: Just finished my end of year exams…I did not do very well. I failed my best subject. * screams * I studied so hard too. Damn it. L I'm so disappointed with myself. On the bright side, I'll be travelling to Taiwan, Hongkong, Malaysia and Japan during the holidays. No I'm not rich. I just have a bunch of relatives who like to travel, a bunch of relatives who stay overseas, and then my own family holiday to Japan. XD Yayyyyy. Go watch "Watashi ga motete dousunda( Kiss Him, Not Me) " it's a manga turned anime with reverse harem of hot boys who fall in love with an otaku. Oh! And "Yuri! on Ice" is really good! Gosh I could not stop fangirling over the implied boyxboy pairing in that anime.**

 **Words: 11 306**

 **If you appreciate my work...Buy me a coffee on Ko-Fi? (fuyukoame)**


End file.
